


Prostor mezi elementárními částicemi

by Josika



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skutečný průběh událostí následujících po oněch pěti dnech letošního léta aneb povídání o tom, jak Ianto z mrtvých vstal a co se dělo dál.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta-read velice děkuji Lunkvil.  
> Panu Daviesovi se hluboce omlouvám, ale jako výmluva se hodil.  
> Varování: obsahuje velké množství spoilerů pro konec 2. řady TW a pro Children of Earth!

Někdo by možná řekl, že ze mě nezbylo nic. Nic než smrt. Smrt vměstnaná do mnoha bezrozměrných bodů. Vím o smrti hodně. Víc než jakýkoli člověk. Víc než Jack. Možná umřel víckrát, ale moje zkušenost je intenzivnější. Zažil jsem jednu velkou smrt, která nikdy neskončila. A pak ty malé. Tisíc neustávajících smrtí.

Jmenuji se Owen Harper a toto je příběh o mé smrti (nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem někdy tuhle šroubovanou větu vyslovil nahlas). I když přiznávám… smrt sama je zde spíš prostředkem než událostí.

Není jednoduché někde začít. Předpokládám, že kus příběhu znáte. Až do chvíle, kdy se jsem se odpařil v okamžiku, kdy jsem neměl ani páru o tom, že na druhém konci drátu umírá Tosh. Tosh… jistě, tou to začalo.

Takže Toshiko Sato. Ne úplně stoprocentní kráska a někdy otravná (nevěřím na „o mrtvých jen dobře" člověk musí pěstovat zdravou sebekritiku). Nevím, kolik času jsem strávil rozptýlený ve vzduchu a příliš zmatený na to, abych si uvědomil sám sebe. Vnímal jsem svět jinak. Neexistovaly oči, kterýma bych se díval, uši, kterýma bych slyšel, prsty ke hmatání. Ale existovaly záchytné body. Lidská těla. Poprvé jsem si to uvědomil, když jsem se náhodou dostal do těla patnáctileté puberťačky. Zrovna se dívala na Stmívání. Nedokážete si představit… řekněme, že to bylo zajímavé. Nemyslím si, že o mně věděla.

Nehodlám nikomu tvrdit, že jsem to chtěl udělat z lásky. V první chvíli jsem ani nevěděl, že je mrtvá. Jen jsem se chtěl dostat do centrály a zjistit, co s nimi je. A tam jsem přišel na to, že já nebyl jediný, kdo tu noc zmizel ze scény.

Její tělo bylo relativně nepoškozené. Čistý průstřel dutiny břišní. Něco málo sekundární infekce, ale nic, co by se stihlo rozběhnout ve velkém. Sranda je, že původně jsem se chtěl jen podívat, na co zemřela. Teprve, když jsem byl uvnitř, mě to napadlo. Rozložilo mě to prakticky do subatomárních částic, ale právě proto jsem to mohl dokázat. Opravit tělo na molekulární úrovni. Sen všech doktorů světa. Jediné, co jsem potřeboval, byl čas.

To také víte, ne? Čas jsem nedostal. Posléze jsem se dozvěděl, že ten pitomec Jack si nechal zašít do břicha bombu a pak se spolu s centrálou hrdinně vyhodil do povětří. Tehdy to byl šok. Výbuch mi samozřejmě nemohl uškodit, ale všechny malé pevné body, cesty a spojení, která jsem si vybudoval, se rozpadly. Tosh s nimi. V okamžiku výbuchu jsem věděl, že mi zbývají ještě celé měsíce práce. Opravit kousíčky, na které se její tělo rozletělo, by trvalo desítky let. Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že by byly optimálně konzervované. Což nebyly.

Přiznávám, že jsem propadl panice. Několik dlouhých měsíců jsem si budovat nejistou existenci, která měla alespoň nějaký smysl. V jediném okamžiku jsem opět o všechno přišel.

To, co jsem udělal, pravděpodobně nebylo etické. Ale nakonec to přispělo k dobru věci. Zkrátka a dobře jsem se chytil naší sekretářky, našeho milého, ustaraného a k smrti zamilovaného Ianta. Výraz „k smrti" bych rád zdůraznil. Za ty tři dny, co jsem se v něm zahnízdil, jsem si toho o smrti vyslechl hodně. Jeho vlastníma ušima. Jeho slova. Nečetl jsem mu myšlenky, moje postavení mě omezilo na sledování senzorických vjemů a občasných výkyvů v hladině hormonů. Tedy občasných... Chci říct, vždycky jsem věděl, že Jack je třída, ale že dokáže s někým udělat tohle…

Byl to dost ohavnej zážitek. Dokonce i na mě. Nejsem zas takovej hajzl, abych se vůbec nechtěl ozvat. Jasně, že jsem se bál, že mě Ianto prostě vykopne. Pravděpodobně jsem se mohl snažit víc. Jack by mě zřejmě neodepsal ani v tomhle stavu. Jenomže celá ta situace byla dost matoucí. Možná jsem doktor. Možná jsem dokonce zatraceně dobrej doktor, ale ani na medicíně ani v Torchwoodu vás nenaučí, jak se zorientovat v cizí hlavě. Prostě jsem nevěděl, jak se ozvat.

Každopádně Ianto toho na pověrčivého Velšana o smrti namluvil až moc, a to se mu nevyplatilo. Ji je možné přivolat. Ale také je možné ji porazit. Nedokázal jsem zachránit Tosh, ale dostal jsem něco jako druhou šanci. Torchwood se možná rozpadl pod tíhou Jackova žalu, ale starých dobrých tradic se drželi dál. Mrazák, do kterého nás s Iantem strčili, patřil UNIT a byl stejně kvalitní jako ty torchwoodové. Vesmír se konečně uvolil dát mi dost času.


	2. Znovu naživu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola první, ve které spatříme Ianta v prostěradle, Marthu po líbánkách a Gwen s potomkem. Bude také vypracována smlouva o 35 stranách (s třístránkovým dodatkem) a naplánována bude velká výprava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak trochu jsem si něco vypůjčila ze Stopařova průvodce.  
> Za beta-read opět obrovský dík Lunkvil. Kamarádce M. dále děkuji za konzultace ohledně serotoninu.

„Owene?"   
To bylo první, co jsem od něj po jeho slavném „vzkříšení" slyšel. S ohledem na to, jak těžké bylo zpětně rozběhnout nervové impulzy v mozku, bych byl čekal trochu víc. Samozřejmě jsem mu okamžitě naznačil, že jsem aktuálně součástí jeho těla. Teď už to byl můj pacient a já lékařskou etiku vždycky respektoval. Navíc jsem po vší té době začínal být trochu (a velice nerad to přiznávám) osamělý. Z technického hlediska to nakonec bylo velice jednoduché. Tou dobou jsem už jeho mozek znal do poslední buňky. Kdybych byl věděl, co za bič si na sebe šiju…   
_„Doufám, že si uvědomuješ, že máš v sobě největšího lékařského génia všech dob. Udělej mi tu laskavost a začni se podle toho oblékat."_   
„Na mém oblečení není nic nevhodného."   
_„Ianto, oblíkáš se jak prodavač encyklopedií. Nemluvě o tom, že zrovna teď máš na sobě jenom prostěradlo."_   
Tuhle debatu jsme vedli v márnici, kde Ianto seděl na kovovém pojízdném lůžku, zatímco jsme čekali na příchod nějaké rozumné zodpovědné osoby. A co má na sobě, věděl zatraceně dobře. Oba jsme cítili, jak mu mrzne zadek. Ne, že bych si stěžoval. Kdo nestrávil rok redukovaný do hromádky prťavých částeček, nepochopí, jak báječný je to pocit.   
Díky bohu projednou UNIT projevila slušnou dávku zdravého rozumu a přidělila nám jedinou použitelnou osobu, která byla na skladě. Jo, hádáte správně, Martě tou dobou už líbánky skončily.   
Martha Jonesová - krásná, inteligentní, sexy. První věc, kterou udělala, bylo, že se vrhla Iantovi kolem krku. Nic proti Jackovi, ale tohle jsem rozhodně ocenil víc.   
Zoufale jsem se snažil promluvit, ale teď, když proti mně šlo jeho vědomí, jsem Iantovo tělo k pohybu donutit nemohl.   
Držela jeho tvář v dlaních, jako by se bála, že se rozplyne jak pára nad hrncem. Ne že bych se jí divil. Dívala se mu přímo do očí, široce se usmívala a řekla: „Musím ti udělat milion testů."   
„Co je s Jackem?" zněla samozřejmě jeho první otázka. Nejraději bych mu za to otočil jeho vlastní oči v sloup.   
„Ianto," rozněžnila se Martha a znovu ho objala.   
„Není…"   
_„Ne, nemůže umřít,"_ pošeptal jsem mu v soukromí našeho sdíleného mozku. Samozřejmě mi v tu chvíli bylo jasné, že Jack pravděpodobně provedl nějakou neskutečnou patetickou kravinu. Tehdy jsem nevěděl všechno. Kdybych věděl, pravděpodobně bych si pomyslel něco jiného.   
„Jack je v pořádku, ale Ianto… Asi by ti to měla říct spíš Gwen. Každopádně teď hlavně musíme zjistit, co je s tebou."   
_„Chci hlas,"_ oznámil jsem Iantovi. Se svolením by to mohlo jít.   
„Cože chceš?" vyjekl a zakoktal se.   
„Ianto, musíme přece…," začala mu Martha pomalu a jasně něco vysvětlovat, ale neměl jsem zrovna dvakrát chuť ji poslouchat.   
_„Potřebuji tvůj hlas, jednak jsem tě oživil já a navíc jsem doktor, kdybys na to náhodou zapomněl. Informace ode mě jí k něčemu budou."_   
Jen přikývl a já ucítil, že náhle (jak dlouho to bylo... po roce?) můžu zase mluvit.   
„Zdravím, Martho, tady Owen Harper. Doufám, že jsi ze žalu nad mou ztrátou nevymazala z paměti skutečnost, že jsem existoval? Zdá se, že ani atomový výbuch mě nedokáže sprovodit ze světa. Nejsem si úplně jistý, jako co existuju, ale podle všeho se pohybuji na subatomární úrovni."   
„Owene…, tak tomu sotva dokážu uvěřit i já," rozesmála se Martha.   
Popravdě, uvěřila tomu zatraceně rychle. Stará dobrá Martha. Jestli se někdo dokázal adaptovat na neuvěřitelné, byla to ona.   
Znovu padla Iantovi okolo krku. Až na to, že tentokrát jsem to byl já, koho objímala. Konec konců svého času jsem jí zachránil život, ne?   
„Jo, je to naprostá paráda. Teď zrovna squatuju v těle velšské kancelářské krysy. Nicméně tahle krysa mi vděčí za život, protože i na subatomární úrovni jsem pořád doktor a nevěřila bys, co všechno se z mého úhlu pohledu dá vyléčit."   
„I smrt?"   
„I smrt. Samozřejmě pouze do určité míry. Máme tu rozklad tkání, problém s tím, že většina oprav zabírá neskutečné množství času. Naštěstí Ianto umřel poměrně snadno opravitelným způsobem. Byla to šílená piplačka, ale dalo se to. Mimochodem až uvidíš můj rozbor viru, co ho zabil… Martho, nejspíš mluvíš s příštím nositelem Nobelovy ceny."   
„Tak dost," přebral Ianto vládu nad svým jazykem, „Martho, co se tu stalo?"   


* * *

  
Po nezbytných testech a ještě nezbytnějším vyprávění (Prakticky všechny děti přežily. Ano, i Iantův synovec s neteří přežili. Gwen má syna bla bla bla…) Martha konečně zavolala do Cardiffu a slíbila nám Gwen s informací, co se sakra stalo s Jackem. Tou dobou jsem strachem a zvědavostí šílel i já, protože Iantovy myšlenky jsem sice číst nemohl, ale jeho fyzický stav byl emocemi ovlivněn dostatečně.   
Jeho nervozita stoupala s každou vteřinou. Jak mám Marthu rád, tak v téhle chvíli jsem ji za její tajnůstkářství ohledně Jacka nenáviděl. Možná jsem schopný lecčehos, ale uklidňovat někoho, zatímco jsem zaseklý v jeho vlastní hlavě, je nad moje síly. Zkusil jsem mu trochu popohnat syntézu serotoninu, ale valný účinek to nemělo. Akorát začal pochodovat z jedné strany místnosti na druhou. Pravděpodobně taky zrudnul jako rak, ale to už jsem si ověřit nemohl. Zrcadlo nám rozhodně nesvěřili. Možná jsme byli na ošetřovně, ale byl to ten typ, co se dá snadno transformovat do vězeňské cely. Mříže na oknech a nápadně nepřítomná klika na vnitřní straně dveří.   
První věc, která mě napadla, když se Gwen konečně objevila, byla, že tohle jsem měl čekat. Samozřejmě, Gwen byla jedna z těch matek, co tahají dítě všude s sebou. Někdy mi vážně schází její verze, která bezostyšně podváděla Rhyse. Se mnou, samozřejmě. Co bych dal za to, abych mohl fňukat kvůli věcem, které mě deprimovaly tenkrát.   
„Ježišmaria, panebože, bože můj. Ianto! Martho, tys měla pravdu! Panebože."  
Jednou rukou křečovitě svírala rukověť (říká se tomu tak?) kočárku a druhou si v šoku zakryla ústa. Byl bych přísahal, že z fyziologického hlediska je nemožné kulit oči tak, jak to udělala v tu chvíli.   
_„Ianto, ty pitomče, obejmi ji,"_ pobídl jsem ho.   
Gwen mě předběhla a vrhla se mu kolem krku s ještě větším entuziasmem než předtím Martha.   
„Owene, je to pravda, jsi tam taky?"   
Zkoumavě se zadívala Iantovi do očí a já měl dojem, že potlačuje touhu poklepat mu na čelo, aby zjistila, jestli tam vážně bydlím.   
„Je tam," přitakal Ianto, „ehm… Owene?"   
Očividně ještě nepřivykl tomu, že nemusí mluvit nahlas, když se se mnou chce dorozumět.   
„Gwen, jsem tady," pronesl jsem Iantovým hlasem. Vědec ve mně si poznamenal, že hlas je stejný, ale intonace a přízvuk se nepřenáší.   
„Owene," vydechla a políbila nás stylem naprosto nevhodným pro vdanou ženu a matku. Cítil jsem, jak Ianto začal rudnout (divné u chlapa, co spal s Jackem).   
„Jak jsi to, u všech všudy, dokázal?"   
„Jsem zatracenej génius, zlato."   
Soustředil jsem se na obličejové svaly. Těžko říct, jak na Iantovi asi vypadal můj arogantní úsměv.   
„Owene, kdybych neměla nejbáječnějšího manžela na světě, tak řeknu, že tě miluju."   
_„Ehm…," _ozval se Ianto, který konečně zjistil jak komunikovat bez hlasivek.   
„Do hajzlu," ulevil jsem si, „Ianto, vydrž minutku."   
Pevněji jsem objal Gwen a na chvíli si užíval, jaké to je mít zase tělo. Byl to těžko popsatelný pocit. Radost… Vděčnost… Už nikdy serotonin.   
_„Owene, prosím,"_ zavibrovalo kdesi uvnitř v lebce.   
„Promiň, Gwen, pán domu chce zpátky."   
Přikývla. Očividně se jí dařilo rozlišovat, který z nás má právě vládu na Iantovým tělem. Sice nepatrně, ale přece jen se její výraz změnil, když se Ianto vrátil.   
„Gwen, potřebuji vědět, co je Jackem."   
„Co si na to raději sednout?" navrhla Martha, která až do teď stála tiše vedle Gwen. S profesionálním úsměvem nás odvedla z vyšetřovny do malé zasedačky. Nepochyboval jsem, že každé naše slovo se nahrává. Nemluvě o dvojici vojáků, kteří pochodovali krok za námi.   
Ale zasedačka byla rozhodně příjemnější než nemocniční pokoj. O márnici ani nemluvím. Martě se očividně dařilo alespoň trochu nás chránit před byrokracií.   
„Tak dobře, Ianto," Gwen ho chytila za ruce. Doufal jsem, že jenom přehání. Vždycky měla tendenci trochu přehánět.   
„Podívej, 456 jsme porazili, ale nešlo to jen tak, chápeš? Neobešlo se to bez obětí. A jednu z nich musel přinést i Jack. Chci abys chápal, že…"   
„On je…?"   
„Ne, probůh, promiň Ianto. Ne, Jack samozřejmě není mrtvý, ale…"   
„Tak kde je?"   
„Ianto."  
Pevněji stiskla jeho dlaně.   
„Jack musel obětovat strašně moc. Teprve teď chápu, jak zatraceně šílený… Prostě, aby zničil 456, aby je vyhnal z naší planety, aby zachránil všechny děti…"   
„Gwen!"   
Nevím, který z nás to řekl. Gwen většinou nemívala tendenci chodit okolo horké kaše.   
„Prostě použil Stevena jako vysílač a zabil ho tím," vyjekla najednou.   
„Kdo je Steven?" využil jsem Iantova momentálního šoku, abych ovládl tělo.   
„Jackův vnuk."   
Tentokrát promluvili současně oni dva.   
Jo, vzpomínal jsem si, jak Jack na Ianta tuhle novinku vypálil. Slyšel jsem ho. Ianto z toho byl trochu v šoku. Já ne, vždycky jsem věděl, že Jack je tajnůstkář. A s jeho stylem života prostě pár dětí mít musel.   
„Panebože, Jack…"   
Zajímalo by mě, jestli to už tehdy Ianta napadlo. Že Jackova reakce byla prostě zdrhnout. Mně to tedy na mysl nepřišlo. I když s koňskou dávkou hormonů v Iantově krevním řečišti se vážně nedalo jasně myslet.   


* * *

  
Musím uznat, že Ianto se s novinkami vyrovnával lépe, než jsem čekal. Respektive jinak, než jsem čekal. Po té, co nás Gwen opustila, aby Iantovi taktně popřála trochu soukromí a hlavně, aby uložila mrně (bůhví kam hodlala uprostřed tajné vojenské základny strčit novorozeně), nepropukl v pláč, ani se třesoucí nezhroutil do kouta místnosti. Prakticky chladnokrevně si dřepnul na jednu z pseudokožených židlí a svraštil čelo (což byl zvláštní pocit, mám dojem, že tohle gesto odkoukal ode mě) a nad něčím očividně hluboce přemýšlel.   
_„Ianto?"_   
Vydržel jsem to sotva čtvrthodiny. Ne, že bych zrovna dvakrát stál o Iantovu společnost, ale sociální deprivace dělala své.   
_„Ianto!"   
„Co je?"_   
Lepšil se. Očividně už internímu dialogu přišel na kloub. Měl to jednodušší než já. Znal svůj mozek déle.   
_„Mohl bys mi říct, co se ti honí v hlavě?"   
„Myslíš kromě tebe?"   
„Myslím kromě mě."   
„Přemýšlím, kam asi Jack šel."_   
Jack, Jack a zase Jack.   
_„Nemáš dojem, že máme větší problémy než tvoji zálibu v našem bývalém šéfovi? Nemluvě o tom, že může být naprosto kdekoli. Nebo kdykoli."   
„Oceňuji tvůj optimismus. Náš největší problém je to, že všechny naše problémy jsou společné."   
„Díky za upozornění."   
„Jack s tím může něco udělat."   
„Fajn, ještě můžeme věřit na víly a zatleskat."   
„Uvítám další návrhy."_   
No dobře. Měl pravdu. Pokud někdo mohl přijít s plánem na to, jak mi sehnat nové tělo, byl to zřejmě Jack. Náš báječný, hrdinný vůdce, který očividně vzal roha. Sakra, bylo snadné mít na Jack vztek, ale víry v to, že dokáže všechno vyřešit, se jen tak vzdát nedalo. Tak trochu autonomní reakce - průšvih = najít Jacka.   
_„Owene?"_   
Asi jsem mlčel příliš dlouho.   
_„Děkuji."   
„Za co?"_   
Málem jsem to na něj vyštěkl nahlas. Pitomá situace.   
_„Zachránil jsi mi život."_   
Jo, měl pravdu. Vzpomněl jsem si, jaké to bylo předtím. Na chaotický shluk myšlenek, které jen tak visely ve vzduchu. Nebo na přeskakování z jednoho těla do druhého. V první chvíli jsem mu chtěl taky poděkovat. Za to, že mám díky němu zase něco, co se alespoň vzdáleně podobá životu. Jenomže pak mě napadlo, že by ho to mohlo přivést na myšlenku, že by mě mohl taky vyhodit. Ani náhodou.   
_„Nemáš zač."   
„Takže zpátky k Jackovi. Možná to tak nevypadá, ale fakticky vzato skutečnost, že je někde ve vesmíru, pro nás může být naopak výhodná. Je pravděpodobné, že se zrovna pohybuje v místech s technologií vyspělejší než naše, což zvyšuje šance na vyřešení problému."_   
Co se mě týkalo, mohl být Jack klidně někde na Kashyyyku a balit tam wookie.   
_„I když budu předpokládat, že Jack dokáže zázračně vytřepat řešení z rukávu svého kouzelného kabátu, pořád nevím, jak ho chceš najít. Prostě vyletíme do vesmíru a tam už se doptáme? Nepotkali jste tu náhodou nesmrtelnýho chlápka? Sexy typ. Nenechá nepokoji žádnou… žádného… nenechá na pokoji nic. Hádám, že to by mohlo fungovat. Můžeme zkusit kosmickej bulvár. Nebo počkej, co kdybys následoval své srdce, co ty na to? Nebo třeba…"   
„Počkat!" _   
Zrovna v okamžiku, kdy jsem měl dojem, že mě přestal poslouchat.   
_„To by mohlo jít."   
„Co?"   
„Mohl bych následovat své srdce."   
„Ianto, vážně, začíná ti hrabat."_   
Cítil jsem, jak se ušklíbl. Kdyby to nebyl z medicínského hlediska nesmysl, byl bych přísahal, že slyším, jak mu mozek šrotuje. Ianto a plány týkající se jeho milovaných. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli bych preventivně neměl propadnout panice. Mohlo by mi to ušetřit pozdější hysterii.   
_„Poslouchej, cokoli chceš dělat, jsme v tom spolu, rozumíš? Kamkoli půjdeš, musím i já, takže prosím nedělej blbosti, Ianto. Netvrdím, že tahle existence je bůhví jak zářná, ale tvoje tělo je teď zrovna všechno, co mám."_   
Jeho mlčení mě začínalo znervózňovat.   
_„Navíc UNIT nás hned tak někam nepustí. Zatím se k nám chovají slušně, ale to je očividně Martina práce."   
„Nemůžou si nás tu nechat věčně."_   
Věčně nebylo slovo, které bych zrovna rád slyšel. Tehdy mě poprvé napadlo, že možná budu žít věčně. Nebo spíš budu věčně mrtvej. Tak dlouho, dokud nezbudeme jen já a Jack. Kristepane!   
_„Pokud vím, UNIT má pro tyhle případy vyhrazené tři protokoly."_   
Jeden se může spolehnout na mezivládní organizaci, že bude mít protokoly pro každou příležitost. A na Ianta, že je bude znát. Zamyšleně zabubnoval prsty o desku stolu.   
_„Za prvé - týká ze nás protokol pro situace, kdy někdo neočekávaně vstane z mrtvých. Ten znáš. Není to nic než byrokratická procedura. Pravděpodobně dostaneme novou identitu. Za druhé - nejspíš jsme aktuálně považovaní za potenciální biologickou hrozbu. To může být problematické, ale myslím, že Martha by nás měla dostat z nejhoršího. Pokud ovšem vážně biologická hrozba nejsi. Největší problém bude s předpisy pro existenci dvou myslí v jednom těle. Je to bezpečnostní riziko první třídy a obvyklý postup pro tyhle situace ve zkratce říká: zavřete je někam, oddělte je a pak nacpěte největším dostupným množstvím retconu. Prostřední fázi možno vynechat."   
„Trochu drastické, ne?"   
„Jak se to vezme. Už k tomu několikrát došlo a postižení se obvykle ještě několik let po oddělení snažili za každou cenu zabít jeden druhého."   
„Skvělá vyhlídka. Mohl bych vydělat jmění, kdybych si vsadil proti našim šancím na to, že nám dají výjimku na základě prokázané extrémní duševní stability."   
„Nemluvě o tom, že já o vraždě přemýšlím už teď."_   
„Jak je, kluci?"   
Gwen se nám konečně uráčila vrátit od mateřských povinností. Teď, když ji přešel první šok, bylo vidět, že jí dítě svědčí. Úplně zářila. I když dovolená jí nejspíš taky prospěla. Strčila hlavu do dveří a pak je přidržela Martě, která šla za ní a nesla podnos s jídlem.   
„Slyšela jsem, že ze znovuzrození člověku většinou vyhládne," zažertovala.   
Vcelku dobrá zpráva. Mimo jiné to znamenalo, že už je zřejmě hotová se standardní sadou lékařských testů. Až do teď mu nepovolila nic než čistou vodu. Nemluvě o tom, že úprava hladiny cukru v krvi by Iantovi rozhodně prospěla. Jenomže naše velšská sekretářka už pomalu začala spřádat plány a nehodlala se dát od svého cíle ničím odvrátit.   
„Martho, jak dlouho si nás tu necháte?"   
Očima fixoval hrnek tmavé tekutiny. Kafe. Uvědomil jsem si, že znovu ochutnám kafe, a kdybych zrovna měl vládu nad tělem, nejspíš bych se rozplakal. Vážně jsme s Iantem byli dvojka komiků.   
Díky bohu, Ianto k hrnku pomalu natáhl ruku. Byl bílý se znakem UNIT. To se dalo čekat, že UNIT bude mít vlastní hrnky. Cítil jsem, jak se jeho prsty prvně dotkly horkého porcelánu. Teplo, které se postupně kůží přelévalo hloub a hloub. Jako živá bytost. Napil se a skoro nevnímal chuť. Já ano. Bylo to laciné Nescafé a díky bohu za to. Vážně, pokud se někdy rozhodnete umřít a nedotáhnout to do konce, ujistěte se, že první nápoj, kterého se po znovuzískání živého těla napijete, nebude nic extra. Slušný espresso by mě stoprocentně rozplakalo. Iantovo presso by bylo lepší než sex. Whisky by mě nejspíš připravila o rozum.   
„… máte nejspíš tady. UNIT má celkem slušné výzkumné zázemí, určitě na něco přijdeme."   
Až v tu chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že Ianto s Marthou celou dobu mluvili. Svět živých je nebezpečná věc, když mu jednou odvyknete.   
„Já souhlasím s Iantem, Martho, už jen proto, že Jack by o tomhle měl vědět. Možná bude i schopný kontaktovat Doktora," vložila se do debaty Gwen.  
„Doktorovi můžu klidně zavolat," pokrčila Martha rameny, „ale nevím, jestli bude schopný s tímhle něco udělat. Poslední dobou není úplně ve své kůži."   
„Dokázal by alespoň najít Jacka?" zpozorněl Ianto.   
„Nevím, takhle TARDIS nefunguje. Nehledá konkrétní osoby."   
_„Nevěřím Doktorovi,"_ oznámil jsem Iantovi.   
„Proč?"   
Odpověděl mi nahlas. Pochopil jsem z toho, že si můžu půjčit tělo.   
„Neobtěžoval se ukázat během maléru s 456. Nezajímal se ani, ani když Gray Jacka pohřbil za živa. Očividně nemá chuť řešit naše problémy."   
Nezmínil jsem se o tom, že já jsem měl problém dávno před tím, než jsem se stal nejmenším kandidátem na Nobelovku v dějinách lidstva. Martha si trochu nejistě poposedla na židli. Měly tu klasické nerezové kancelářské obludy polstrované falešnou kůží. Nedokážete si představit, jaký to je pocit opřít se zády o polstrovanou židli a být při tom živý.   
„Svým způsobem máš pravdu," přitakala nejistě, „není to tak, že by nás ignoroval. Je to otázka perspektivy. On vidí všechen čas ve vesmíru, naše problémy jsou pro něj malicherné."   
„Ale kdybys mu zavolala," naléhala Gwen.   
„Ne," vložil se do hovoru náhle Ianto a převzal si zpět své tělo s takovou razancí, že mi to připadalo, jako bych znova zemřel.   
„Vynechme z toho Doktora. Podle toho, co mi o něm Jack vyprávěl, je tohle něco, co by on považoval za dobrý konec. Nic proti…," omluvně se usmál na Marthu, „ale Doktor má prostě jiná měřítka."   
Tohle sedlo. Musel jsem uznat, že i když Doktor vypadal jako snadné řešení, na tomhle jsme se shodli. Navíc zrovna já vím z první ruky, že doktorům všeobecně se moc věřit nedá.   
„Dobře, co si shrnout fakta, než začneme vymýšlet řešení?"   
Martha byla vždycky sexy, když měla konstruktivní připomínky.   
„Podle toho, co jsem pochytala z vašich vysvětlení, je to tak, že ty, Ianto, sdílíš tělo s Owenem, přičemž jeden z vás je vždy v řídící pozici."   
Ianto přikývl.   
„Dobře, pokud můžu soudit z dokumentace, kterou máme k předchozím případům sdílení mysli, zdá se, že Owen by teoreticky mohl tvé tělo opustit, aniž by to ti způsobilo fyzické nebo psychické komplikace."   
Způsobilo by je to mně, chtělo se mi na ni zaječet. Klasický přístup všehomíra k Owenovi Harperovi. Přece by se vesmír neunavoval tím, že by byl fér.   
„Nejsem si jistý, Owene?" přehrál Ianto otázku na mě.   
„Nemůžu odejít," doufal jsem, že zním přesvědčivě.   
„Fyzické změny, které jsem způsobil během léčení, nás propojily až moc těsně. Provedl jsem několik experimentů. Promiň, Ianto, ale budeš to se mnou muset vydržet."   
Zkoušel jsem to. Vážně. Nebyl to problém. Stejně jako jsem se dostal do centrály, jsem mohl i teď snadno přeskočit do jiného člověka. Až na to, že jsem nechtěl. Ianto mi dlužil život. To byla jistá záruka. Spoléhat jsem se na to ale nehodlal.   
Naštěstí Martha jen kývla a přijala moji lež bez sebemenších pochybností.   
„Dobře, jak se to má s vaší psychikou? Pokud budete propojeni dlouho, mohlo by to být náročné. Jak moc sdílíte své myšlenky?"   
„Dokážu identifikovat výraznější emoce, ale jinak jsou přede mnou Iantova temná tajemství v bezpečí," odpověděl jsem jí.   
„Tak jo, probírala jsem to odpoledne s naší psycholožkou a podle všeho se zdá, že mentální kolaps vám zatím nehrozí. Stejně bych vás ale raději nespustila z očí. Navíc se mimo jiné musíme snažit vybrat nejrychlejší řešení. Tohle nemůžete vydržet dlouho."   
Soucitně se na na nás usmála, což by bylo fajn, kdybych netušil, kam míří.   
„Standardní protokol je držet nás v izolaci pod permanentním dohledem," připomněl jí ten velšskej hajzl.   
„To ano, ale nemyslím si, že UNIT by zašla tak daleko. Minimálně ne, dokud do toho budu mít co mluvit."   
„No to doufám," vybuchla Gwen, „to by se zcvokli do čtyřiadvaceti hodin."   
Ochranitelsky vzala Ianta (a možná i mě) kolem ramen.   
„Martho, já vím, jak se tyhle věci rozhodují. A kdy se rozhodují. Myslím, že určitou představu o tom, co bude, už máš," řekl Ianto.   
Někdy mě udivoval. Měl pravdu, takhle věci fungovaly.   
„Dobře," povzdechla si Martha, „moje doporučení - a já si myslím, že ho budou respektovat - v podstatě říká, že můžete být propuštěni do domácí péče s tím, že se jednou denně budete hlásit zodpovědné osobě, jednou týdně se dostavíte na prohlídku a neopustíte planetu Zemi. Zkusíme najít Jacka a výzkum vašeho stavu nastavíme jako nejvyšší prioritu, ale to je všechno."   
Já a očividně ani Ianto jsme neměli chuť připomínat jí, že žádný domov, kde by o nás pečovali, nemáme.   
„Omlouvám se, jen se snažím dělat pro vás to nejlepší,"omluvně se usmála.   
„Dobře, že to vím."   
Tohle znělo jako já, ale prohlásil to Ianto. Ne, že bych s ním nesouhlasil.   


* * *

  
Navzdory Martinu ujišťování, že to půjde rychle, jsme tam ztvrdli ještě další tři dny, během kterých Iantovi odebrali množství krve, které by vystačilo na celého Bladea i všechny jeho sequely. Snažil jsem se s nimi udržet krok, ale v souladu s nejlepší tradicí bezpečnostních organizací se přede mnou snažili tajit každou kravinu. Nebyl to ale zas tak ztracený čas. Dali jsme s Marthou dohromady pár užitečných testů, které nám umožnily stanovit, kde jsou přesně hranice a jaké jsou možnosti našeho spojení. Vzhledem k tomu, že škrt Ianto dospěl k názoru, že si hodlá diktovat podmínky, za jakých může být používáno jeho tělo, jsme dali dohromady i dokument pracovně nazvaný Podmínky sdílení (35 stran + 3stránkový seznam povolených potravin a kosmetických přípravků). Kdybych měl právníka a kdyby ten viděl, co jsem podepsal, nejspíš bych ho už neměl.   
Martha jen suše prohlásila cosi o tom, že pokud se tohle dostane do ruky psychologům UNIT, už nikdy neuvidíme denní světlo. Ianto opáčil, že jemu to přijde perfektně racionální. Já jsem nadhodil, že denní světlo je přeceňované a že bych raději tlumené umělé osvětlení, nejlépe červené. Proti tomu protestoval Ianto s odvoláním na článek 1.3.5 podmínek sdílení (vulgární či oplzlé poznámky v přítomnosti osob neuvedených v podsekci 1.3.5.1). Samozřejmě protestoval neoprávněně, a tak jsem mu sdělil, že na tento případ se vztahuje výjimka 1.16 (situační humor). Po téhle scéně se věci začaly hýbat velice rychle.   
Stačilo pár telefonů a nenápadných náznaků vytahujících na světlo službičky, které Martě ten který důstojník dlužil, a druhý den jsme už bivakovali u Gwen na gauči.   
„Je to jen na pár dní," usmála se na nás omluvně, „Ianto, vím, že s tebou nebudou žádné problémy, ale mám tu malýho a Rhyse a už tak mám starostí nad hlavu."   
Muselo to vydržet minimálně týden. Pak měla být obnovena Iantova bezpečnostní prověrka a hlavně rozmražen jeho účet. Já neměl sebemenší šanci. Britský bankovní systém očividně počítá se zákazníky, kteří vstanou z mrtvých. Nicméně u přepážky se bohužel musejí prokázat svým vlastním tělem.   
_„Nemůžeš mi nějak vypnout sluch?"_ zeptal se Ianto ve tři hodiny ráno, po té, co Steven (ani jeden z nás se neodvažoval hádat, jak by na tohle Jack zareagoval) regulérně prořval noc (od 11:48 v kuse, přísahám, že z medicínského hlediska to není možné).   
_„Mohl bych ti zkusit přerušit kochleární nerv,"_ nadhodil jsem.   
_„A dokážeš ho dát znova do pořádku?"   
„Dokážu. Hádám, že tak do pěti dní bude lepší než novej."   
„Pět dní si nemůžeme dovolit."   
„Bohužel."_   
Zcela vážně jsem přemýšlel i o tom, že se zkusím alespoň na okamžik přestěhovat do Stevena a zjistit, co je v nepořádku. Nemohlo to být nic vážného. Gwen nás sice „vzbudila" a žádala o konzultaci, ale podle mého nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí (ne že bych byl zrovna pediatr) byl Steven zdravý jak řípa.   
Bylo snazší povídat si než poslouchat ten jekot. Nemluvě o tom, že... svět pro mě byl výrazně přístupnější, když byl Ianto vzhůru. Už jsem se zmiňoval o tom, že elementární částice nespí?   
_„Ianto? Nechceš mi konečně osvětlit svůj geniální plán jak najít Jacka?"_   
Převalil se na druhý bok.   
_„Už jsem ti o něm říkal."   
„Cože?"   
„Nevzpomínáš si? Hned první den. Nechám se vést svým srdcem."   
„Kristepane. Musíme do podmínek dát článek ohledně případu, že někomu šplouchá na maják. Ianto, nerad ti to říkám, ale vážně se nemůžeme vydat do vesmíru a následovat cestičku z plátků růží, které za sebou trousí Jack."   
„Čirou náhodou můžeme."   
„Ianto?"   
„Přesněji řečeno budeme moct, pokud si správně pamatuju obsah detašovaného depozitáře 3B a pokud budu schopný se do něj dostat."   
„A co přesně tam najdeme? Jestli to budou Jackovy slipy…"   
„Dobrá poznámka, kus jeho oblečení budeme rozhodně potřebovat."   
„Do hajzlu, Ianto."   
„Dobře, měl by tam být feromonický lokalizátor."   
„Cože?"   
„Přístroj vybavený dálkovými senzory s rozsahem několika světelných let, které dokážou detekovat látky vytvářené tělem a šířené za účelem ovlivnění chovaní jiného jedince. Feromony z 51. století by měly být spolehlivá stopa."   
„A od kdy se feromony můžou šířit vzduchoprázdnem?"   
„Ve skutečnosti se to nezaměřuje na feromony, ale na mozkovou aktivitu. Nedetekuje samotnou látku, ale její vliv na okolí."_   
Soudě podle toho, co na nás z trhliny většinou padalo, trávila i ona zbytečně moc času s Jackem.   
_„Sice jsi právě zničil moji víru v romantiku, ale jsi génius, Ianto."_   


* * *

  
Paradoxní je, že ze všech lidí, v jejichž hlavě bych mohl skončit, byl Ianto asi nejlepší volba. Taktní, ohleduplný. Snaží se vás střelit, jen když ho opravdu naštvete. Naše smluvní podmínky dodržoval do puntíku. Já měl svoje tři hodiny vlády nad tělem denně a mohl jsem vybrat jednu třetinu našeho oblečení. Mohlo být hůř. O hodně hůř. Vadila mi jen jedna věc. Jack. Myslel na něj neustále a jeho jméno se mu připletlo zhruba do každé třetí věty. Opravdu debilní ale bylo to, že mně chyběl taky.   
Nicméně každému, kdo se pokouší zdrhnout ze Země s UNIT za zády vřele doporučuji sdílet mysl právě s Iantem. Samozřejmě si nepamatoval kompletní inventář depozitáře, ale povedlo se mu připojit na záložní server, a i když většina slušných GUI vzala za své s centrálou, dokázal vylámat slušné množství dat z databáze. Po dvou týdnech jsme skončili se seznamem mimozemských zařízení, která by se nám mohla hodit (než se zeptáte, ano, včetně feromonického lokalizátoru) a hromadou pozemských krámů, které nám prozatím překážely v předsíni (u Gwen jsme vydrželi přesně týden; ne že bych Stevena neměl rád, ale měl jsem k Iantovu sluchu skoro stejně silnou citovou vazbu jako on sám). Dali jsme dohromady jednu každou Jackovu zmínku o vesmíru. Většina z nich byla buď beznadějně zastaralá nebo naopak předčasná. Některé byly zcela nevyužitelné. V 67 % případů se jednalo o sexuálně velice dvojznačná tvrzení, 31 % bylo naprosto jednoznačných, ohledně zbývajících 2 % jsme se shodli, že prostě jen neznáme správnou rasu/úkon.   
Zkrátka a dobře, plánovali jsme výpravu do vesmíru. Ne že by to bylo poprvé. Tím samým jsem si krátil čas, když mi bylo deset a máma mě doma zamkla samotného, protože vyrazila „přemluvit" psychoterapeuta, aby jí už zase napsal dvojitou dávku antidepresiv. Seznam absolutně nejnutnějších předmětů se ani moc nezměnil. Jen švýcarák byl z planety Krax.   
Do depozitáře jsme se vypravili tři hodiny před plánovaným odletem. Dřív jsme na sebe nechtěli upozorňovat. Když jsme konečně všechny ty serepetičky pobrali, zjistili jsme, že přede dveřmi našeho bytu na nás čeká Martha.   
„Vážně jste si mysleli, že vás nechám odletět jen tak?"   
„Ne," opravil jsem ji, protože zrovna byla moje tříhodinovka, „mysleli jsme si, že nechceš, abychom opouštěli planetu."   
_„Owene,"_ zakroutila hlavou. Tou dobou se nás už naučila rozeznávat i ona.   
„Hledat Jacka není ten nejlepší nápad. Jestli se nechce nechat najít…"   
„A máš lepší? Má UNIT lepší? Martho, i když ho nenajdeme, na Zemi řešení nebude."   
„Takže nemůžu udělat nic, čím bych vás zastavila?"   
_„Můžeš přivolat ozbrojenou jednotku, nechat nás zatknout, nadopovat retconem a na zbytek života zavřít do blázince,"_ pošeptal mi Ianto.   
„Ne, nemůžeš udělat nic," usmál jsem se na ni.   
„Tak to se teda pleteš," zamrkala na mě a pak ukázala na náš k prasknutí narvanej batoh, „protože tohle vám můžu pomoct probrat."   
„Vesmírná harcovnice nám přebalí věci na puťák?"   
„Přesně tak. A co takhle mě konečně pozvat dovnitř."   
Otevřela vojenský pytel, ve kterém jsme to všechno táhli a obrátila oči v sloup.   
„Dobře, k čemu myslíte, že budete potřebovat morfogenický rezonátor?"   
„Je to lékařský přístroj, co když…"   
„Ale seženeš ho na každém rohu. A co tohle?"   
Zvedla modrou průhlednou spirálu s poloměrem nejmíň čtvrt metru.   
„Proč s sebou chcete táhnout…? Co to je?"   
_„Všeobecně použitelný systém pro určení aktuální polohy v času a prostoru. Jedna z mála věcí, o kterých víme, jak se doopravdy jmenují,"_ napověděl mi Ianto.   
„Říká to kde a kdy jsi," předal jsem informaci dál.   
„Aha, a co se prostě zeptat, pánové?"   
Bez okolků spirálu hodila do kouta.   
„Dobře," rezignoval jsem, „co by nám tedy vesmírný vlk poradil?"   
Založila si ruce v bok.   
„Ponožky. Těch není nikdy dost. A nějaký čaj. V některých koutech vesmíru jsou ochotní za slušný Earl Grey prodat vlastní babičku."   
„Co káva?"  
Tohle byl Ianto. V okamžicích extrémního emocionálního vypětí byl schopný převzít tělo bez svolení.   
„Jen nouzovou zásobu, kafe je něco jako univerzální kulturní konstanta. Podle Doktora se civilizace bez kofeinu není schopná vyvinout do stádia mezihvězdných letů."   
Proházela nám prakticky všechno kromě feromonického lokátoru a „nouzového vysílače," o kterém prohlásila, že slouží hlavně ke stopování. Vlastně nás zachránila. Měli jsme sice naprosto všechno, co bychom mohli potřebovat, ale z trhliny nikdy nevypadlo nic, co by připomínalo Zavazadlo.   


* * *

  
Muselo to vypadat dramaticky. Proti nočnímu nebi se rýsovala čtveřice postav. A kočárek. Stáli jsme na střeše našeho dočasného domova a loučili se s planetou Zemí. Díky Martě se nám všechno vešlo do jednoho batohu, který teď měl Ianto na zádech.   
„Nemůžu s vámi jít," pokrčila omluvně rameny Gwen, „strašně ráda bych šla, ale nemůžu."   
„To je v pořádku," objal jsem ji (rozdělili jsme si to, já budu mít poslední loučení a Ianto první setkání s Jackem).   
„Není, do hajzlu, to vůbec není… do prdele, teď tady kleju před vlastním dítětem."   
„Dám na Ianta pozor," zkusil jsem ji uklidnit, „a brzo se vrátíme."   
„Najděte ho," zadívala se nám přímo do očí, slzy jí tekly po obou tvářích, „Owene, Ianto, najděte ho a přiveďte zpátky. A dejte na sebe pozor."   
„Když už tam budete, nezapomeňte si to i užít," převzala slovo Martha. Smála se na nás a zdaleka nebyla tak rozklepaná jako Gwen.   
„A tady," zalovila v kapse a podala nám malý papírek, „kdyby bylo úplně nejhůř. Pokud se opravdu dostanete do maléru nebo pokud v něm bude Jack, zavolejte na tohle číslo na téhle frekvenci."   
„To je...?"   
Gwen ukázala k obloze.   
„Jo, to je na Doktora."   
_„Owene, prosím,"_ ozval se Ianto. Poslal jsem dohody k čertu. Jasně, že se chtěl taky rozloučit.   
Když jsem mu předal volant, neřekl nic. Jenom je obě (a pak i Rhyse) pevně objal. Pak o kousek poodstoupil a položil prst na velké červené tlačítko na „nouzovém vysílači".   
„Sbohem," trochu nemotorně zamával.   
„Zatím nashle," usmála se zářivě Martha.   
„Dávejte na sebe pozor a nezabijte jeden druhého."   
„Čau, chlapi."   
Pak Ianto tlačítko stiskl a o tři hodiny později, když konečně kolem prolétala nějaká ochotná loď, jsme konečně opustili planetu Zemi.   


* * *


	3. Podezřívavá mysl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola druhá, ve které se naši hrdinové konečně podívají do vesmíru a zjistí, že je jiný, než si představovali (mimo jiné objeví, že svlečená košile řeší mezidruhové konflikty rychleji než univerzální překladač). Děj nás zavede nejen na nejnebezpečnější planetu alfa kvadrantu (a jestli si myslíte, že narážky na Star Trek jsou to nejhorší, co vás může potkat, šeredně se pletete, furt je tu ještě Angelika), ale i do komunity mezihvězdných baťůžkářů (autorka se omlouvá za své záchvaty nemístné sentimentality, prostě by ráda ten bágl sebrala a taky někam zmizela). Varování (pro ty, kterým jsem to ještě nevykecala) obsahuje orientální bordel! A harémové kalhoty meruňkové barvy! Ehm... a čirý gel (ano, Ten gel).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrovský (úplně monstrózní) děkujík Lunkvil za beta-read.

V Torchwoodu byli - navzdory tomu, co vždycky tvrdil Jack - všichni mimozemšťané zlí. Jedna polovina chtěla minimálně ovládnout Zemi a ta druhá přinejmenším vyhladit lidstvo. V mezičase kradli auta. Jenomže tam venku to bylo jiné. Netvrdím, že lepší. Jen jiné. A mnohem, mnohem podivnější, než byste čekali.   
První loď, kterou jsme stopli, byla temná. Jedinými světlými body byly obličeje tří mimozemšťanů, které na nás zářily jasnými pastelovými barvami. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Neměli ústa.   
Ianto se chopil iniciativy a udělal pár kroků kupředu s rukama roztaženýma v univerzálním gestu přátelství, které ovšem tady mohlo znamenat cokoli.   
_„Kristepane, hlavně nemluv, mohla by se jim z toho začít vařit krev nebo tak něco,"_ drmolil jsem mu v hlavě a přiznávám, že jsem nebyl úplně nejklidnější.   
Obličej nejbližšího mimozemšťana se zbarvil do temně ruda a jeho chapadla se zavlnila jako závoj. Dvě z nich zvedl, propletl a namířil na Ianta. Nevím jistě, co to mělo být za gesto, ale vypadalo to výhružně. Chapadla byla elastická a pomalu se prodlužovala, jak se blížila k naší hrudi. Tváře dalších dvou zfialověly stejně jako Iantova košile.   
_„Nemohli by, sakra, alespoň něco říct, nebo já nevím... vysílat?"_ postěžoval jsem si. Ianto přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou.   
_„Například: chci tvůj mozek?"  
„To je zombie hláška, Ianto, to mám říkat já."_   
_„Dobře, že ti zbyl smysl pro humor." _  
_„Fajn, zkusím konstruktivní myšlení," _naštval jsem se_. „Možná jim prostě fialová přijde jako hnusná barva, což mimochodem je."_   
V ten moment se Ianto začal svlékat. Knoflík po knoflíku si třesoucími se prsty rozepínal košili, pak si ji stáhnul z ramen a hodil na zem. Mimozemšťani jako jeden muž změnili barvu na béžovou. Na velice přátelskou béžovou.   
_„Jaks to sakra…?"_  
_„Fialová je univerzálně vnímána jako znak nebezpečí,"_ vysvětlil mi. Není mi dodnes jasné, jak na to tehdy přišel, ale měl pravdu. Později (po té, co jsme získali Průvodce) jsme zjistili, že existuje něco jako multikulturní barevný kód, který se při stopování křížemkrážem vesmírem vyplatí dodržovat. Jack měl pro svoji modrou košili pádné důvody.   
Z tajemných mimozemšťanů se nakonec vyklubala manželská trojice (neptejte se, nechcete to vědět). Jejich druh komunikoval prostřednictvím změny barevných odstínů v obličeji a bůhvíčeho ještě. A tak došlo k tomu, že nás dva, speciálně vycvičené agenty pro boj s mimozemskými civilizacemi, zachránila Iantova schopnost rozlišit dvacet druhů růžové. Vidíte? Myslel jsem to vážně, když jsem říkal, že vesmír je podivnější, než by jeden čekal.   


* * *

  
Tahle duhová banda nás vyhodila na planetě s nevyslovitelným jménem, která se z 95 % skládala z oceánu. Zbytek zabíral jeden obrovský hvězdný přístav, vybavený několika stovkami nejmodernějších kosmodromů, umožňujících start i přistání širokému spektru meziplanetárních i mezihvězdných plavidel (pokračování viz reklamní leták Pegasus interstar). Dostali jsme i kontakt na slušný a levný hostel. Martha měla pravdu, možná jsme ještě nebyli moc daleko od Země, ale už i tady byl čaj pěkně tvrdá měna.   
Hostel byl pokrytý čímsi, co vypadalo jako bledě růžová tráva rostoucí horizontálně ze stěn, ale jinak poměrně blízce připomínal normální dům. Tři patra, hranatá okna. Dokonce i tašky na střeše byly červené. Hned za dveřmi byla recepce, která vypadala... jak to popsat? Asi jako pokus o imitaci typického anglického bed &amp; breakfast za pomoci nábytku z Ikey a klasického designu osmdesátých let. Bylo tu sice něco jako zvonek, ale stál na něm pejsek s kývací hlavou. I Iantovi chvilku trvalo, než sebral odvahu zazvonit. A potom přišel šok. Byli jsme připravení na cokoli. Na libovolný počet končetin, chapadel, očí, barev, skupenství… Místo toho se na náš signál odkudsi z hlubin domu vynořila postarší dohněda opálená dáma s hlavou plnou blonďatých kudrlin, tváří jako vysušená švestka a s řádkou běloskvoucích zubů v úsměvu od ucha k uchu. Jo, máte pravdu, byla z Kalifornie.   
„Drahoušku," zašveholila s přízvukem tak strašným, že Angličan ve mně jí skoro odmítal rozumět.   
„Zlatíčko, to je tak suprový zase slyšet rodnej jazyk. Jak je na tom starym šutru? Co, už se komouši stihli pomlátit s amíkama? A co Elvis? Ježiš, Elvis, žije ještě Elvis? Jak já ho žrala, drahoušku, to byl panečku chlap. Toho bych..."   
Angličtina její rodnou řečí rozhodně nebyla. Nemluvě o tom, že jediné, co zatím Ianto stihl říct, bylo „Dobré odpoledne."   
„Promiňte, madam," srdnatě jí skočil do řeči, „potřeboval bych pokoj."   
„Drahoušku, to je tak sladký! Ty si Anglán, viď, no jo, pravej anglickej gentlas. Bůh ochraňuj královnu! Nebo krále, panečku, tak dlouho jsem na starý dobrý Zemi nebyla, nevládne vám teď ten… no… ušatej, co měl tu milou paničku. Páni, ta ale byla čupr lady…"   
„Madam, stále vládne královna Elizabeth, ale já bych se rád trochu umyl a odpočinul si."   
„Ale jistě, srdíčko. Pokojíček pro tebe sice nemám, ale dám ti krásnou postýlku hned u vokna."   
Na vysokých podpatcích vycupitala zpoza recepce.   
„Nádhernej výhled na celej přístav. Startující lodi po celý ráno. Romantický světýlka dlouho do noci…"   
_„Angličan, myslela si, že jsem Angličan,"_ procedil Ianto směrem ke mně. _„Vypadám snad jako Angličan?"_   
_„Měl bys být rád, že vůbec poznala britskou angličtinu."_   
Z dámičky se vyklubala miss Candie (jak jinak) a také majitelka hostelu. Svítila jako sluníčko a ukázala nám palandu, na které bude Ianto spát, poličku, do které si může dát věci, a překvapivě pozemsky vypadající společnou kuchyni.   
„Tak hošánku," rozzářila se, když exkurze konečně skončila, „tady máš klíč od hlavních dveří, až budeš odjíždět, prostě mi ho jen nechej na stole. Kdybys cokoli potřeboval, tak se neostýchej, zlatíčko, a řekni si. Cokoli," zamrkala na nás, „konec konců, jsme z jedné planety."   
_„To bylo děsivé,"_ prohlásil jsem, když sebou Ianto praštil na postel. _„Jak se sem mohla dostat, co tu dělá, proč…"_   
_„Mary Sue na penzi,"_ poznamenal Ianto.   
_„Cože?"_   
_„To vážně nechceš vědět."_   
Měl pravdu, to jsem rozhodně vědět nechtěl.   
Každopádně ale Sweet hostel miss Candie nebyl špatné místo. Candie sice byla hodně divná (ani jednoho z nás nepřekvapilo, že má čtyři kočky a tři mimozemské příšerky, které sice vůbec jako kočky nevypadaly, ale rozhodně se tak chovaly), ale v její kuchyni se scházeli baťůžkáři z celého známého vesmíru. To bylo jedno plus. Tím druhým byla skutečnost, že i když Candie rozhodně anglicky nemluvila, byla z angličtiny schopná překládat do nejméně deseti různých galaktických standardů.   
Trpělivě tam s námi seděla u kafe (Iantova kafe, takže to z její strany možná byla spíš vášnivá láska než trpělivost) a pomáhala nám sbírat střípky informací z celé galaxie.   
Baťůžkáři z Candieiny kuchyně byli zvláštní parta. Cestovali vesmírem s prázdnou kapsou a nikdy se moc nestarali o zítřek. V každém přístavu byl jeden nebo dva hostely provozované někým jako Candie, kde se dalo za pár šestáků přespat a zjistit, na které sluneční bouři se zrovna nejlíp surfuje a na kterou studentskou průkazku dává zrovna slevu Pegasus Interstar. Ianto mezi ně zapadl překvapivě dobře. Většina z nich nevěděla kam se vrtnout, měla za sebou jednu nebo dvě velké lásky, které jim zdrhly s někým v nablýskané kosmické lodi a nebo prostě vyrazily na tříroční track do ledových polí Iliry a nestálo za to na ně čekat. Večer s námi seděli v kuchyni a smáli se jako nejlepší kamarádi, aby si ráno stopli další loď na další planetu. Kafrali jsme tam spolu a všem nám bylo jasné, že už se nikdy nepotkáme. Galaxii očividně scházel Facebook.   
_„Mohl bych takhle žít,"_ řekl mi Ianto jednou v noci. _„Bez závazků, ze dne na den. Chápu, proč Jack odešel. Řeší to spoustu věcí."_   
_„Jo,"_ přitakal jsem, _„taky to chápu, Ianto. Nemáš nic a nemáš co ztratit."_   
_„Absolutní svoboda. Pořád jet, nikdy se nezastavit…"_  
Hlas se mu třásl touhou. Byl by o to stál. Žádné závazky. Celý vesmír na dlani. Že zrovna on.   
_„Jen bys utíkal,"_ poznamenal jsem měkce a uvažoval, kde se ve mně tyhle moudra berou. _„Neměl bys domov, a i kdyby ses vrátil, Země by už byla jiná. Nevstoupíš dvakrát do stejné řeky."_   
_„Země je už dávno jiná."_  
Zavrtal hlavu hluboko do polštáře.   
_„A co umřela Lisa, nikdy to nebyl domov, už nebyla žádná řeka."_   
Napřed jsem myslel, že brečí, ale soudě podle dusivých zvuků, které vydával, se spíš smál. Co se hladiny hormonů týče, vyšlo to nastejno.   
_„Chtěl jsem vstoupit do jiné, ale spadnul jsem místo toho do oceánu. Vyhodilo mě to na nesprávném břehu moře a žádná cesta domů už není."_   
Neměl jsem na to co říct. Co jsem měl sakra říct? Měl pravdu. Taky bych docela užil alespoň naději, že jednou ještě nějaký domov bude. Jenomže jsem vážně nevěděl, kde mají domov elementární částice.   


* * *

  
Jejich životní filozofie nás možná trochu deprimovala, ale jako zdroj informací se baťůžkáři hodili. Zjistili jsme, že:   
a) Někde za druhým měsícem Nessosu žije chlápek, co kšeftuje s jazykovym dopingem. Jestli fakt máte pravej English Breakfast, tak vám prodá minimálně centrální univerzál a nechte si ho říznout trochou pramléčnodrážiny. Ne, že by vám něčemu byla, ale s její pomocí budete mít alespoň šajn o základní slovní zásobě půlky jazyků týhle galaxie. Hlavně si nenechte prodat kosmický esperanto. Tím mluví jen lingvistický pošuci a Orionská akademie věd.   
b) Jo, před týdnem jsem v jednom baru potkal řízka, co hodně připomínal toho, co o něm mluvil tady náš britskej brouček. Dostal nás tam do postele čtyři za večer (Ianto si ověřil, že to opravdu byl Jack, a věřte mi, nechcete vědět, na základně čeho si začal být jistý). Zmiňoval se vo kšeftíku na Rise.   
c) Risa je nejobávanější planeta v celym vesmíru. Všichni sice tvrděj, že je to turistickej ráj, ale každej baťůžkář se jí vyhýbá širokym obloukem. Je to tam vo hubu, i když máš dost peněz. Ráj podvodníků a komerce. Dokonce tam prý mají i McDonalds.   
d) No jo, jediná loď ve městě, která tam míří, je Černá hvězda. Jenomže její kapitán zásadně stopaře nebere.   
e) Stopařův průvodce po galaxii vážně existuje. Jo, včetně toho nápisu.   
Zkrátka a dobře – z vesmíru se vyklubalo obrovské a nepřátelské místo plné milých a přátelských bytostí (ty nejpodivnější pocházejí z Kalifornie), z nichž nezanedbatelné procento spalo s Jackem. Překvapivě zrovna tohle Ianta nedeprimovalo. Dokonce ani moc nenadával, že s sebou feromonický lokátor táhneme zbytečně.   
Jazykový doping se dal brát v tabletkách nebo jednorázově jako injekce. Ianto zvolil druhou možnost. Nerad zním jako seriál pro puberťáky s naučným aspektem, ale bylo to svinstvo stejně jako jakýkoli doping. Výměnou za nový jazyk likvidoval matematické schopnosti. Iantův mozek už pravděpodobně nikdy nebude fungovat jako registrační pokladna se snímačem RFID čipů. Což je nejspíš dobře. Absolutně k vzteku ovšem bylo, že na mě se milý doping nevztahoval. Jakkoli teď Ianto rozuměl univerzální hatmatilce, kterou používali všichni okolo, já měl smůlu. Musel jsem hezky postaru začít chytat slovíčka. Někdy bych vážně chtěl pochopit, jak přesně to naše propojení funguje.   
Na loď jsme se dostali díky kombinaci úplatku (plechovka Darjeelingu) a Iantova okouzlujícího úsměvu. Černí pasažéři na Černé hvězdě. Byla to nádherná a obrovská výletní loď, která korzovala prostorem s bandou zbohatlíků na palubě. Netvrdím, že jsem se nikdy nechoval kapku jako snob, ale místo, kde k pokoji dostanete i osobního komorníka, je prostě moc. Ne že bych si stěžoval. Za něco jsme se zamaskovat museli a Ianto měl… řekněme zkušenost s tímhle druhem krytí. Mít čas na zfalšování doporučení, možná bychom se tam dostali i legálně, jenomže loď odlétala už druhý den a ani jeden z nás si nedělal iluze, že by Jack vydržel na jednom místě nějak extrémně dlouho.   
Každopádně vážený host, kterého měl Ianto tu čest obsluhovat, byl idiot. Absolutní a nefalšovaný kretén, který chtěl vodu uprostřed noci a pak si ještě poručil přestlat postel, protože byla příliš vyhřátá. Být na Iantově místě (což jsem skoro byl), tak ho zabiju (a že jsem pár slušných plánů měl). Ianto jen tiše skřípal zuby a překládal mi sotva desetinu nadávek, kterými ho pan Feer častoval.   
Vydržel jsem to dost dlouho, ale pak už jsem se prostě musel zeptat: _„Byli jsme stejní jako on? Tehdy na začátku, když jsme si tě nevšímali a tys měl Lisu ve sklepě?"_   
Zamyslel se. Očividně o tom musel přemýšlet, což nebylo dobré znamení.   
_„Tys byl leckdy horší. Toshiko nikdy, Suzie… Suzie byla někdy ze všech nejhorší a někdy naopak."  
_Jo, Suzie, měl jsem rád Suzie. Někomu z nás muselo hrábnout jako prvnímu a ona měla tu kliku, že jí hráblo, ještě než začalo být doopravdy zle. Ale dobře, očividně jsem tu měl jisté dluhy.   
_„Omlouvám se."  
„Za co?"_   
Neodpověděl jsem. Zas tak moc mu jazykový doping mozkové buňky neponičil. Věděl za co.   
Nikdo mě nevaroval, že ve vesmíru bude takové ticho. I v mizerných minikabinách pro personál bylo ticho. Jako v hrobě. V tu chvíli jsem měl zrovna tělo pod kontrolou, a tak jsem si dovolil luxus otřást se, jako by na mě sáhla smrt. Morbidní myšlenky poslední dobou nebyly, co bývaly.   
_„Dávno odpuštěno,"_ ozval se konečně Ianto.   
_„Panebože,"_ rozesmál jsem se (uznávám, že tou dobou jsem neměl zrovna pořádek v hlavě), _„kdyby mi někdo řekl, že s tebou budu jednou vést dlouhé upřímné rozhovory v posteli…"_   
_„Dlouhé?"_   
_„Jo, z mého pohledu jo."_   
_„V tom případě ti přeju dobrou noc."_   
_„Nemůžu spát, víš to?"_   
Nechtěl jsem mu to říkat. Na jeho místě by mě dost vyděsilo vědět, že i když spím, je ve mně pořád někdo vzhůru a hlídá. Pozoruje. Jenomže já byl vždycky sebedestruktivní typ.   
_„Takže si celou tu dobu nařizuji budík zbytečně?"_   
_„Když se tvůj mozek vypne, nemám žádné senzorické signály. Jen několik úplně základních vjemů. Jinak jsem ve tmě. Když se to stalo poprvé, zpanikařil jsem. Neměl jsem jak měřit čas. Bál jsem se, že se nevzbudíš a já budu muset zůstat… tam. Ve tmě. Není tam…. Je tam něco… něco málo. Signály, orientační body… ale je to jako smrt pořád znova. Zuby nehty se držím tvojí mysli, ale bylo by tak snadné ji zase ztratit…"_  
Zatraceně, prořekl jsem. Věděl jsem to ještě dřív, než jsem to vyslovil, ale už jsem to nedokázal zastavit.   
_„Mrzí mě to,"_ konstatoval po chvilce, _„ale já musím spát a naše tělo taky."_   
Nenachytal mě na švestkách, nepostřehl moje prořeknutí se. A poprvé mluvil o našem těle. Chci říct, já tu frázi používal často, snažil jsem se ho na ni nacvičit, ale teď poprvé to řekl on. Naše tělo. Perverzní i na Torchwood.   


* * *

  
Vést po nocích dlouhé srdceryvné rozhovory je ubohost a já to věděl. Samozřejmě musel přijít trest. Jedna z mých malých nočních smrtí skončila předčasně. Naším tělem (převzal jsem vládu, aby se Ianto v polospánku moc nepotloukl) někdo hrubě smýkl a kajuta byla najednou plná tlumených a hlavně nesrozumitelných hlasů.   
_„Pusť mě k tomu,"_ zasyčel Ianto.   
_„Co říkají?"  
„Máme mlčet a nebránit se, nebo to bude horší."_   
To se dalo tušit. Někde pravděpodobně existuje učebnice nočních únosů, kterou se řídí všechny gorily ve vesmíru. Předal jsem mu tělo.   
_„Jděte po vlastních,"_ překládal automaticky dál.   
Identifikace útočníků nebyla těžká. Byly to dvě z Feerových goril. Jak já, tak Ianto jsme se samozřejmě snažili bránit. Problém byl v tom, že když jsem se zmiňoval o gorilách, nemyslel jsem to až tak úplně obrazně. Zřejmě to nebyly skutečné gorily, ale rozhodně tak vypadaly, páchly a určitě měly jejich sílu. Nemělo smysl se s nimi prát.   
_„Jeho ochranka zjistila, že jsme černí pasažéři,"_ napadlo mě.   
_„Nezdá se, že by nás vedli ke kapitánovi."_   
_„Sakra, sakra, sakra, to nevypadá dobře."_   
_„Tak nějak."_   
Ukázalo se, že jsme měli pravdu oba. Feer vážně zjistil, že Ianto nepatří k oficiální posádce. Ale udat kapitánovi nás taky nechtěl. To, že Feer není obyčejný nafoukaný hajzl, jsme věděli už dávno. Měl kontakty na hazardní hráče, pašeráky a snad na polovinu majitelů bordelů na Rise. Tak nějak jsme měli dojem, že to pro nás není podstatné. Dokonce jsme doufali, že nám to zajistí trochu ochranu před zákonem. Očividně jsme se pletli. Já vždycky tvrdil, že Torchwoodu by pospěla trocha klasického policejního výcviku.   
Jestli byly noční únosy kulturně univerzální, o následném předvedení před mafiánského bosse to platilo dvojnásob. Gorily vtlačily Ianta do křesla a do očí nám zasvítilo prudké světlo. Z Feera byl vidět sotva obrys. Seděl naproti nám a z tónu jeho hlasu bylo víc než jisté, že se usmívá.   
„Můj milý Ianto,"   
_„Urážky byly lepší,"_ poznamenal Ianto, zatímco překládal.   
„Nejdražší Ianto, očividně jsi na této lodi tak trochu nelegálně. Správně bych tě měl nahlásit kapitánovi, který – pokud jsem byl o přepravním řádu informován správně – je oprávněn vysadit tě coby černého pasažéra přímo do vesmíru, což bys zřejmě vzhledem ke své roztomilé, leč křehké tělesné konstituci nepřežil."   
Nechal Ianta chvíli vstřebávat tuhle informaci. Ne snad, že by to pro nás byla novinka. Kdyby existovala jakákoli jiná cesta, jak se dostat na Risu, nikdy bychom tu nebyli.   
Kývl na své gorily a ty – zřejmě čistě pro efekt – praštily Iantem o zem. Feer vstal a přitiskl mu jednu ze svých noh (už jsem se zmínil, že měl tři nohy a hlavu jako meteorologický balón?) na krk.   
„Minimálně prozatím ovšem nehodlám takové plýtvání dopustit. Máš krásný úsměv, Ianto, víš to? A mně se někdo s krásným úsměvem může hodit. Mám s tebou jistý záměr a tomu velice pomůže, když se nebudeš pokoušet o útěk. Jsme totiž, můj drahý Ianto, na lodi, a z lodí se utíká velice špatně. Budeš si bohužel muset vybrat mezi mnou a kapitánem a věř, že budoucnost, kterou ti chystám já, je výrazně příjemnější."   
Nevím, jestli Ianto překládal slovo od slova, ale jak už jsem říkal, některé věci jsou kulturně univerzální a tohle byl zrovna kulturně univerzální průser.   
„Nic hrozného se ti nestane," sklonil se Feer a pohladil Ianta jedním prstem po tváři, „pomůžeš mně i mým přátelům s ukrácením dlouhé chvíle. Moji přátelé budou tvůj úsměv milovat."   
_„Zatraceně."_   
„Nebudu po tobě chtít nic víc než absolutní poslušnost, alespoň prozatím."   
Čas od času se moje a Iantovy myšlenky shodovaly do nejmenšího detailu.   
Feer měl očividně s vedením lodi uzavřenou jistou dohodu, protože mu kromě jeho luxusního apartmá poskytovali i o poznání méně luxusnější kamrlík s honosným názvem „bezpečnostní kajuta". Více méně se podobala kajutám personálu. Postel, umyvadlo, záchod. Existoval jen jeden zásadní rozdíl – na dveřích byl obrovský zámek. Zvenku.   
Jakmile za námi zaklapl, Ianto se vypnul. Kdybych ho nezachytil, naše tělo by se bezvládně zhroutilo na podlahu.   
_„Ianto, Ianto, sakra, co je tebou?"_   
Měl jsem chuť ho profackovat, což by ovšem za současného stavu zřejmě nemělo moc účinek. Úroveň adrenalinu už nemělo smysl zvyšovat. Možná spíš naopak.   
_„Do hajzlu, Ianto!" _  
Zkusil jsem zhluboka dýchat, protože adrenalin na veškeré mé snahy odmítal reagovat. Taky jsem panikařil.   
_„Co je s tebou?"_   
_„Tvoje tři hodiny,"_ ozvalo se najednou.   
_„Moje tři hodiny? Sakra, ty ses zbláznil, ty idote! Teď není čas na to dodržovat nějaký debilní podmínky."_   
_„Nemusíš se bát,"_ zněl úplně klidně. Naprosto šíleně, nepřirozeně klidně. _„Jakmile bude čas, vrátím se. Jen mi dej… chvilku."_   
Trvalo mi, než jsem pochopil. Chtěl jsem respektovat jeho soukromí, ale tohle… Ani náhodou.   
_„Dohoda platí,"_ prohlásil jsem tvrdě, _„cokoli bude Feer chtít, si vyžere ten z nás, co bude zrovna na řadě."_   
_„Je to moje tělo,"_ oponoval unaveně. Kde se v něm tyhle mučednický skolony braly, sakra? A vůbec, kde se ve mně bral tenhle pitomej pocit zodpovědnosti?   
_„Sakra, Ianto, v tomhle budeme spolu, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Věř mi, že jestli jsem někdy chtěl vypadnout…"_   
Zarazil jsem se. Nechtěl jsem. Respektive, chtěl jsem. Moc jsem chtěl být někde pryč. Někde mimo dosah Feerových goril. Jenomže jsem v tom Ianta nemohl nechat. Zatraceně. Sakra. Do hajzlu.   
_„Jsme v tom spolu,"_ pošeptal jsem mu a schoulil se do koutka postele. V tu chvíli jsem si nepřál nic jiného, než aby tu byl Jack.   


* * *

  
Feer si očividně hodlal počkat, dokud nedoletíme na Risu. Nebyli jsme daleko. Sotva dva dny. Tak akorát dost času na to zvyknout si na paniku. Netvrdím, že jsme o útěku nepřemýšleli. Jenomže Feer měl pravdu. V jeho plánu nebyla žádná skulina. Nebo alespoň žádná, o které bychom věděli. Ne tady. Stejně jako Feer jsme čekali na Risu a doufali, že naše šance přijde dřív než ta jeho. Bezvadná situace. Nenechal nám ani kartáček na zuby.   
Pochybuje tady vůbec někdo o tom, na čí straně štěstí stálo? Těžko říct, co jsem udělal svojí karmě, že jsem si zasloužil takovou smůlu, ale samozřejmě jsme nedostali nejmenší šanci (nakonec jsme sice jednu jedinou, ale za to obrovskou kliku měli, ale to bych předbíhal). Feer nehodlal ponechat náhodě vůbec nic. Jak proběhl přesun z Černé hvězdy netuším, protože nás uspal jako kus dobytka.   
Probrali jsme se v bordelu. I když bordel je slabé slovo. Byl to orientální hampejz ve velkém stylu. Plný polštářů, závojů, aromalamp a záclon. Vážně jsem doufal, že Ianta nenapadne na jedné z nich se oběsit. Dost nerad bych se s ním spravoval podruhé. Vzduch tam smrděl nějakým rádoby sexy pižměm a osvětlení bylo samozřejmě tlumené a laděné do červena. Nicméně opravdovou třešničkou na dortu byl náš vzhled. Tedy Iantův vzhled. Kdybych zrovna v tu chvíli měl tělo já, musely by se ty hadry na mně snad samovolně vznítit. Feer na něj nechal navléknout vyblitě růžové (Ianto říkal cosi o meruňkové) harémové kalhoty s rozkrokem kdesi u kolen. S košilí se neobtěžoval. Za to však Ianta poctil apartní vestičkou pošitou snad miliardou skleněných korálků. Rád bych vám popsal věc, co měl na nohou, ale docházejí mi slova. Boty to ale rozhodně nebyly. Nemít k tomu pouta na rukou, bylo by to možná i směšné.   
V dobrodružných románech (v tomhle okamžiku už bylo naprosto jasné, že Iantův život a moje smrt se proměnily v kosmickou verzi Angeliky) se většinou nemluví o tom, jak příšerné je čekání. Mezi krizí, kdy se hrdinka zhroutí v slzách, a následnou záchranou je většinou rychlý střih. My dostali dost času na to, abychom si uvědomili, že tohle není film a že nás nemá kdo zachránit. V jednu chvíli jsem si vážně přál, aby si to s námi už Feer konečně odbyl. Nemohli jsme dělat nic jiného, než posedávat po těch zatracených polštářích a pokoušet se setřít si poplivaným cípem záclony maskaru z očí.   
Nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam seděli. Vím jen, že jsme se za tu dobu stihli shodnout, že když se Feerovi Iantův úsměv tak strašně líbí, nedostane ho ani čirou náhodou.   
Naivní představa. Když se gorily konečně objevily, dostaly nás na zem prakticky okamžitě a o několik vteřin později už zabodly injekční stříkačku Iantovi přímo do žíly. Nemám ponětí, co mu píchli, ale každopádně se po tom křenil jako sluníčko. Tolik k našim dobrým předsevzetím.   
_„Nemůžu přestat,"_ šeptal mi, _„nejde to."_   
_„Tak k tomu pusť mě, sakra." _  
Ne že bych nějak zvlášť toužil po… víte po čem, ale byl jsem v náladě na imbecilní nesobecké gesto. A nebo jinak. Ono se to prostě nedalo snést. Jeho strach. Musel vědět o vesmíru něco, co nám ostatním Jack neřekl, protože jsem cítil, jak se mu obrací žaludek.   
_„Nemůžeš…,"_ nedořekl, nezmohl se ani na konzistentní myšlenku. Už jsem Ianta viděl zhroutit se. Dokonce jsem ho viděl i v horším stavu. Ale nikdy jsem to neviděl zevnitř. Nedokázal se ovládnout. Jeho tělo ho přestalo poslouchat a nebyl jsem to ani já, kdo ho řídil.   
_„To bude v pořádku, Ianto,"_ uklidňoval jsem ten uzlík roztřesených nervových signálů a snažil se nějak vypořádat s chemickým koktejlem, který mu koloval v žilách. Možná kdybych měl víc času.   
Gorily nás postrkávaly chodbou a já nemohl než pozorovat, jak se Iantova vůle rozpadá mezi dekoracemi, které jako by vypadly z pohádek tisíce a jedné noci. Teoreticky vzato, asi jsem měl být rád, že to zasáhlo jen jeho.   
_„Owene, nemůžu myslet, dělej něco, Owene, prosím…"  
_Jeho hlas postupně odumíral. Zůstával jen debilní úsměv. V tu chvíli jsem si umínil, že Feera zabiju, i kdyby to měla být poslední věc, kterou udělám. Dokázal jsem porazit smrt a oživit mrtvé, obyčejná vražda nemůže být tak složitá.   
Když se mi konečně povedlo převzít vládu nad tělem, vystrčily nás gorily na jakési pódium. Šumělo to tam hlasy, kterým jsem nerozuměl, ale nepotřeboval jsem slova. Došlo mi to zatraceně rychle. Feer si nás nehodlal nechat pro své soukromé potěšení. Tohle byla aukce! Zíral jsem do tváří několika desítek dychtivých kupců.   
Tehdy se naše štěstí konečně obrátilo. V osmé řadě, třetí zprava, seděl Jack, potutelně se usmíval a já se přistihl, že mě to vůbec nepřekvapuje.   


* * *

  
Myslíte si, že dál už to znáte, co? Jack vysolí nekřesťanskej balík, aby Ianta zachránil. Pak si nás ještě chvilku Feer a jeho gorily budou šoupat z místa na místo. Feer nás, aby dostál tradici, ještě poučí, jak se má správný otrok chovat, a potom už se Ianto se slzami v očích vrhne Jackovi do náruče. Jo, tak někam až sem máte pravdu. Až na pár detailů. Tak například Ianto nebrečel. Měl dost, co dělat, aby zvládl chodit.   
Gorily nás vysloveně hodily do kočáru (jo, já vím, tahle planeta byla prostě úchylná), kde se tedy konečně Ianto zhroutil do Jackovy náruče. Pak samozřejmě s přiblblým úsměvem (Jack a mimozemská verze éčka měli očividně dost společného) zvedl ruce, dal je Jackovi okolo krku a jejich ústa se spojila v dlouhém vášnivém polibku.   
Vzápětí jsem zjistil dvě věci. Za prvé – Jack líbá ještě líp, než tvrdí, a za druhé – Iantovi a tím pádem i mně začínají dřevěnět končetiny.   
Vlastně tu byla i třetí věc - Jacka očividně Iantovo zmrtvýchvstání vůbec nevyvedlo z míry. Něco se tu dělo a rozhodně to nebylo v pořádku.   
„Neboj, se," pošeptal nám do ucha Jack, když ukládat naše bezvládné tělo na sedačku. „Nehodlám ti ublížit, jen si tě potřebuju trochu proklepnout."   
_„Máš ponětí, co se sakra děje?"_   
Ianto neodpovídal.   
_„Ianto!"_   
_„Nevím, co se děje, jak to mám sakra vědět?"_   
Začínal být hysterický. To se samozřejmě dalo čekat. Zrada od životní lásky a tak. Nemluvě o nové dávce chemie. Tohle svinstvo mi bylo něčím známé. Povědomé, jako bych složení už někde viděl.   
_„Zkus se uklidnit," _navrhl jsem mu._  
_Výborná rada. Kdybych byl na Iantově místě, byl by si za to nafackoval. Jestli se teď zjistí, že Jack má zlé dvojče… Naštěstí mě neopustila všechna logika, pokud by Jack měl dvojče, bylo by staré jako on... prostě pitomost.   
_„Zkus se uklidnit, Ianto, a přemýšlej, o co mu jde. Nebo spíš, kdo to sakra je, protože tenhle člověk nás očividně nezná. Nebo má nějakej zkurvenej ďábelskej plán."_  
_„Dobře,"_ kdyby byl mohl, zhluboka by se nadechl. Takhle jsem jen cítil, jak upjal všechnu svou vůli k tomu, aby se zklidnil. Zatracenej tvrdohlavej parchant.  
_„Je tu jedna možnost. Než se setkal s Doktorem, pracoval Jack pro časovou agenturu. Našli jsme správnou osobu, ale v nesprávnou chvíli."_   
_„Cože?"_   
Dobře, uznávám, i já jsem byl dost mimo. Mohlo mi to dojít rychleji.   
_„Tenhle Jack se s námi prostě ještě nesetkal," _vysvětlil mi trpělivě Ianto.   
_„Paráda, a co s tím? Jednak nevíme, jestli to tak opravdu je, a..." _  
_„Mohl bys to vyřídit, prosím? Chytám se psychicky zhroutit." _  
_„Bezva, tak se slož. Nech mě tu s naším psychopatickým ještě-ne-šéfem nebo nepamatuju-si-vás-šéfem nebo čertvíco-šéfem samotnýho. Jasně, hodíme všechno na Owena. Co se starat, stejně je mrtvej."_   
_„A co chceš, abych udělal? Víš, jak dlouho mi trvalo, než mi Jack vůbec začal trochu věřit? Myslíš, že jsem na tom líp než ty jen proto, že s ním spím? Myslíš, že mi řekl třeba jenom svoje jméno? Owene, tebe se alespoň obtěžoval oživovat."_   
Mluvila z něj hysterie. Jestli někdo věděl, jak na Jacka, byl to Ianto. Ale teď zrovna nemělo smysl snažit se ho k něčemu nutit. Ono jen tak mezi námi, zrovna v tu chvíli nemohl naše tělo ovládat nikdo.   


* * *

  
Jack nás naaranžoval na postel. A když říkám, naaranžoval, myslím tím přivázal.   
„Teď dostaneš ještě jeden polibek a tentokrát po něm doufám neoněmíš," usmál se samolibě. Za mladých let byl Jack vážně parchant.   
Když se jeho rty dotkly Iantových, došlo mi to. Měl jsem si to pamatovat. Ochromující lesk na rty. To byli všichni časový agenti banda úchylů?   
„Než se vyděsíš," pokračoval Jack, „vážně ti nehodlám ublížit. Jen se zeptám na pár věcí."   
„Kreténe," procedil jsem zkusmo mezi zuby.   
„Ale no tak," zasmál se, „takhle se mluví s někým, kdo ti právě zachránil… minimálně nevinnost? Se mnou jsi z toho vyšel ještě dobře. Tohle není nic víc než bezpečnostní opatření. Alespoň prozatím."   
Usmíval se. Znal jsem ten úsměv. Obvykle si ho schovával pro naprosté cizince, kterým se rozhodl nevěřit ani slovo. Náš Jack obvykle neubližoval ani naprostým cizincům. Ne moc často. Ale tenhle…   
„Chtěl ses ptát," snažil jsem se znít neutrálně.   
„Přesně tak," přikývl, „ale napřed si tě ještě pojistím tímhle."  
Sáhl někam za postel a vytáhl bílou tubu.   
„Co to sakra je?"   
„Lubrikant pravdy," zamrkal na mě Jack.   
„Kristepane, Jacku, tohle mají v nočním stolku všichni časový agenti nebo jen ty?"   
_„Chyba,"_ oznámil mi Ianto. Jako bych to potřeboval vědět. Zatraceně, připadal jsem si jako idiot.   
„Vidíš," kývl Jack, zatímco si na prst vymačkával trochu čirého gelu, „a tohle je přesně důvod, proč potřebuju tohle. Za chvíli se tě zeptám, jak znáš moje jméno a taky jak víš, pro koho pracuju, a ty mi řekneš pravdu."   
„Sakra, Jacku, to nemůžeš," vyjekl jsem.   
_„Neudělá to," _ozval se Ianto.   
Chtěl bych mít jeho víru.   
„Netvař se tak vyděšeně," slitoval se Jack, „sice bych asi preferoval jiný způsob, ale lubrikant je možné aplikovat na jakoukoli sliznici. Romantiku si budeme muset nechat na jindy."   
Natřel nám to svinstvo na dáseň. Trochu chladilo a já se snažil počítat škody, které nadělá na Iantově organizmu třetí očividně psychoaktivní látka v průběhu jednoho dne.   
„Takže hra začíná. První otázka. Jak se jmenuješ?"   
Nemohl jsme lhát. Ani náhodou. Mozek prostě nebyl schopný vymyslet lež. Jenomže co v tomhle případě byla pravda?   
„Nevím."   
„Jakže?"   
„Prostě nevím a věř mi, že neříkám nic než pravdu."   
„A celá pravda?"   
Podcenil jsem jeho znalosti pozemských reálií.   
„To by bylo na dlouho," zkusil jsem to. I to byla pravda. Celá pravda je vždycky dlouhý příběh.   
„Líbíš se mi," zazubil se, „ale z háčku tě kvůli tomu nepustím. Chci vědět, pod jakým jménem nebo jmény obvykle vystupuješ. A pokud některé z nich má nějaký vztah ke mně, tak s ním prosím začni."   
„Ianto Jones a Owen Harper."   
„Vidíš, že to jde. Planeta?"   
„Země."   
„Jak jsem si myslel. Co děláš na Rise?"   
„Hledáme kapitána Jacka Harknesse."   
„_Další chyba,_" ozval se zase Ianto.   
„Množné číslo? Takže je vás víc. Kdepak jsou?"   
„Tady," usmál jsem se. Jack se na oplátku zachmuřil. Musel vědět, že na něj nezkouším planou výhrůžku.   
„Kde?"   
„Tady."   
Naklonil se až těsně nad moji tvář. Kupodivu až v ten moment mi došlo, že mluví anglicky.   
„Nehraj si se mnou. Chci znát jméno nebo jména tvých společníků a jejich přesnou polohu."   
„Ianto Jones a je tady."   
„Říkal jsi… ale ne. Tohle nesnáším. Sdílení těl je svinstvo. Jeden nikdy neví, na čem je. Kolik vás tam je?"   
„Dva."   
„A teď mluvím s…"   
„Owen Harper."   
„Proč mě hledáš ty?"  
„Chtěl bych tělo sám pro sebe."   
„A co já s tím?"  
Povzdechl jsem si. Musel jsem mu říct pravdu. Jenomže, kde začít?   
„Mám spoustu času," zazubil se, „klidně si udělej pohodlí."   
Zvedl mi hlavu a nacpal pod ni polštář. Měl pravdu. Bylo to pohodlnější.   
„Nejspíš nehledáme přímo tebe. Kolik je ti let?"   
„Ptát se mám já a tohle je dost impertinentní otázka."   
„Fajn, v tom případě pravdu prostě neznám."   
„Třicet tři."   
Možná lhal. Možná byl nesmrtelný a z nějakého důvodu nám lhal. Možná si na nás nepamatoval.   
_„Zkus se vymluvit na to, že mu o budoucnosti nemůžeš nic prozradit, to je pravda,"_ poradil mi Ianto. Takovýhle psychický zhroucení bych bral taky.   
„Pravděpodobně hledáme někoho, kým se teprve staneš. Za… určitou dobu… Nechci, aby to vypadalo, že si nechci povídat, ale jsi si jistý, že chceš slyšet o vlastní budoucnosti? Nerad bych změnil historii vesmíru nebo tak něco."  
„No nazdar," zasmál se. Znělo to zvláštně… vesele a bezstarostně. Mladě.   
„Do čeho jsem se to zas namočil? Nedělej si starosti. Nemyslím, že jsem dost důležitý na to, abych měnil osud vesmíru. Navíc osud je schopný postarat se sám o sebe."   
„Ale…"   
„Prostě mluv, a když se na mě pak hezky usměješ, možná ti zkusím vysvětlit kauzalitu v nelineárním časovém schématu."   
„Tvůj problém. Prostě za pár let budu já i Ianto členem týmu, kterému velíš. Teď zrovna mi to přijde dost neuvěřitelné, ale oba ti věříme, že nám dokážeš pomoct z téhle šlamastiky."   
„Díky za důvěru. Čí je tohle tělo?"  
„Iantovo."   
„Jak bys definoval tvůj vztah s mým budoucím já?"   
Pořád se potutelně usmíval, ale jeho otázky šly na tělo. Věděl, na co se zeptat. Nemluvě o tom, že teď už mně žádné pochybnosti pomoct nemohly.   
„Zachránil jsi mě, dal jsi mi znovu smysl života. Někdy tě za to nenávidím."   
Snažil jsem se nevkládat do toho city. Až na to, že to byla pravda. Jak jinak. Owen Harper. Jackův věčný dlužník. Nikdy ne dost dobrý na to, abych dluh splatil. Zkurvenej kretén.   
„A moje budoucí já tebe?"   
„Pro tvoje budoucí já nejsme nic než vymazlenej tým, se kterým se chce chlubit před Doktorem. Zachraňuješ nás a staráš se o nás, aby sis dokázal, že nejsi úplnej hajzl."   
_„Ne, nech mě mluvit."_   
Emocionální reakce. Chudák Ianto. Protlačil se na povrch.   
„Jacku, tady Ianto, není to pravda. Možná je to Owenova verze pravdy, ale není to skutečnost. Budeš nás brát jako rodinu. Budeš se k nám vracet."   
„Hej, hej, nechte si ty emoce. Dobře, Ianto, když už jsi tady, jak to máš ty s budoucím Jackem?"   
„Miluju ho."   
Jackovi se zablesklo v očích. Čekal jsem nějakou samolibou poznámku, ale přešel to mlčky.   
„Dobře, poslední otázka. Ianto, co na světě by sis nejméně přál, aby se moje budoucí já dozvědělo?"  
Cítil jsem, jak se Iantovi podařilo zachvět i pod vlivem paralyzéru. Ale musel odpovědět.   
„Že jsem miloval Lisu víc než jeho."   
_„Proč?" _  
To nebyl Jack, ale já. Jeho odpověď mě šokovala. Mluvili jsme tu o Jackovi, sakra. V čem mohla být plechová panenka lepší než on? Byl jsem to já, ale Ianto stejně odpověděl.   
„Ona byla moje, milovala mě. Mohl jsem se o ni starat. Jack mě nikdy nepotřeboval. Nikdy jsem pro něj nemohl znamenat tolik jako on pro mě. Lisa mi patřila. On nikdy."   
Jack ho jemně pohladil po čele.   
„Dobře, konec výslechu. Nejsem svoje budoucí já, ale hodlám vám věřit. Doufám, že i v budoucnosti mám alespoň trochu citu pro drama, ale kdyby ne – vězte, že se vás chystám probudit třetím polibkem."  
Tentokrát to byl polibek a objetí. Očividně na něj naše vyznání udělala dojem. Díky bohu ho napadlo nás i odvázat.   
„Teď se trochu prospěte," zašeptal nám do ucha, „bylo toho na vás moc."   
Ianto se schoulil do klubíčka, jako by chtěl následovat Jackovu radu. Po chvíli ale, protože to byl Ianto a protože já už vyčerpal všechny svoje utěšovací rezervy (včetně těch, o kterých jsem netušil, že je vůbec mám), začal tiše plakat. Já jsem doktor, já věděl, že se ten kluk už vážně potřebuje vybrečet, protože za posledních pár týdnů si toho prožil víc než dost. Ale jak mohl Jack věděl, že se má stočit vedle něj a obejmout ho, to je mi dodnes záhadou.   


* * *


	4. Ďábel v převleku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola třetí, ve které si blíže prohlédneme jistou vilu (dokonce dvě), setkáme se s jistou dámou a zúčasníme se realizace jistého plánu. Bude také provozována černá magie a citováno bude jedno z klasických děl britské literatury. Slabší povahy si dovolujeme upozornit, že kapitola obsahuje nočník, což by mohlo způsobiti znechucení, a Jacka ve fraku, což může způsobit všelicos.

Po hnusný noci přišlo ráno charakterizované tím, že Jack se kamsi vypařil a Ianto měl depresi. Nic extra. Jen prostá a jednoduchá dávka melancholie říznutá všeobecnou únavou. Z lékařského hlediska jasné jak facka. Nadopujte pozemšťana několika druhy mimozemských svinstev a pak ho průběžně vystavujte emocionálnímu tlaku. V závislosti na svinskosti svinstev a na ošklivosti situací, kterými ho protáhnete, se vám dříve či později sesype.

Ianto si probrečel noc a ráno mi dal najevo, že se rozhodně nehodlá zajímat o svět vůkol. Vážně zlatíčko. Přenechal mi slušné bolení hlavy a nepříjemnou povinnost najít Jacka ml. (hádám, že ani ta nejsnobštější rodina nebude mít zkratku pro něčí mladší já) a odbýt si s ním pravděpodobně poněkud trapnou scénu.

To všechno jsem si uvědomil dřív, než jsem proloupnul oči. Nechutnost situace poněkud zmírňovala skutečnost, že jsme leželi ve vyhřáté pohodlné posteli a nic nás aktuálně neohrožovalo. Nicméně asi bych měl zdůraznit, že postel měla nebesa. Ze starorůžového saténu, vyšívaného drobnými květy. To naopak nechutnost situace zvyšovalo. Chtěl jsem projevit dobrou vůli a alespoň trochu se tomu divit, ale popravdě... Já to snad i čekal. I když je asi dobře, že jsme včera ani jeden moc nevnímali. Už tak těch šoků bylo dost.

Vymotal jsem se z příjemně měkkých přikrývek.

_„Hej, Ianto,"_ zašeptal jsem uvnitř naší hlavy. _ „Vstávej! Máme tu báječné nové ráno na báječném místě, které vypadá jako úplně nový druh bordelu."_

Zbytečná snaha. Ani se neobtěžoval reagovat.

Dobře, s bordelem jsem trochu přeháněl. Ale měli tam brokátové tapety na stěnách. S takovým tím přeplácaným vzorem, co se mu myslím říká mozart. A nábytek složitých tvarů s množstvím vyřezávaných kudrlinek. Zeď plnou mírně dramatických krajinek. Zkrátka a dobře, jediný způsob, jakým mohl tento pokoj vzniknout, bylo, že se někdo pokoušel o viktoriánský styl na základě fotografií a popisů z nějaké obskurní jazykové mutace Wikipedie. I koberec pod našima nohama vypadal, že co nevidět vzlétne.

V rohu byly pseudotajné dveře. Srdnatě jsem vzal za kliku a doufal, že nepovedou do nějakého Jackova šmajchlkabinetu (a ještě srdnatěji jsem se snažil zahnat myšlenku, že jsme možná v Jackově šmajchlkabinetu zrovna strávili noc). Kliku sice bylo možné stlačit a dokonce to vyvolalo i kovový klapot, který naznačoval, že ve zdi se roztočila soustava koleček a táhel, nicméně samozřejmě se nic neotevřelo.

Tiše jsem zaklel, protože po dlouhé noci má každý muž jisté potřeby.

Okno sice vedlo do krásné zelené zahrady plné stromů, ale otevřít se také nedalo.

_„Pod postelí,"_ nadhodil Ianto, který podle všeho vnímal víc, než se tvářil.

Dal jsem na jeho radu a zalovil pod postelí. Našel jsem tam bačkory se zlatým krumplováním a kýžený nočník.

Předpokládám, že nemusím zdůrazňovat, ve kterém okamžiku se dveře konečně otevřely.

A ne, nestál v nich Jack. Takové štěstí jsme my mít nemohli. Stála v nich nádherná blondýna v andělsky bílých šatech, jejichž střih očividně pocházel ze stejného zdroje jako vybavení ložnice. Ve smrti i v životě jsem toho zažil hodně. Tohle byl jeden z okamžiků, který bych už nikdy nechtěl opakovat.

Uběhlo několik neobyčejně trapných sekund, během kterých jsem se snažil vymyslet, co dělat.

_„Mohl bys jí přestat zírat na prsa," poradil mi Ianto škodolibě._

„Uvědom si, že původně je tohle tvoje tělo," odsekl jsem mu.

Navíc jsem jí nezíral na prsa. Zíral jsem jí na nohy. Zmínil jsem se, že měla sukni až na zem? Neříkejte mi, že ženský v dlouhé sukni se na nohy zírat nedá. Tahle mě k tomu rozhodně donutila. Samozřejmě Iantova poznámka mě pro změnu donutila podívat se jí do výstřihu. Šaty, co měla na sobě, odhalovaly půlku ramen, na která jí spadaly prameny zlatých vlasů.

Polkl jsem. Neexistoval způsob, jak z téhle situace elegantně vybruslit, a tak jsem prostě dokončil, co jsem začal. Vzhledem k přítomnosti dámy byla klika, že viktoriánský šmajchlkabinet obsahoval i porcelánové umyvadlo a džbán plný vody.

„Jmenuji se Julie," podala mi s úsměvem ruku. Dokázala se tvářit jako že nic.

Otřel jsem si dlaň do kalhot (harémových, mimochodem) a s veškerou elegancí, které je anglický gentleman schopen, jsem jí políbil ruku.

„Owen Harper."

„Těší mě," přitakala. „Jack mě poslal, abych vás přivedla na snídani. Hádám, že i váš společník je přítomen."

Pátravě se na nás zadívala a v tu chvíli bylo naprosto jasné, že Jack jí řekl všechno.

_„Ianto, představ se,"_ šťouchl jsem do něj virtuálně.

„Ianto Jones," pronesl svým nejlepším suše úřednickým hlasem a potřásl jí rukou.

„Také mě těší," další zářivý úsměv. Kdyby nebyla tak krásná, nejspíš by mě tím začala štvát.

„Pojďte prosím za mnou," pokynula nám a vyvedla nás na chodbu.

_„Co je zač?"_ zeptal se mě Ianto, jako bych snad věděl víc než on.

_„Láska Jackova života,"_ zavrčel jsem na něj, _„nebo jeho babička. Jak to mám sakra vědět?"_

* * *

Sešli jsme po schodech (mahagonové zábradlí se sloní hlavou na konci) do prostorného salónu. Od stropu překvapivě nevisel vycpaný krokodýl, ale za to se tam kinklala křišťálová obludnost, která díky bohu nesvítila.

Julie nás posadila do čalouněných pohovek (opět brokátový vzor, tentokrát červený) a se slovy „Hned naservíruji čaj," odcupitala.

_„Vážně to vypadá jako bordel,"_ vydechl jsem.

Cítil jsem, jak se Ianto snaží schoulit v koutku vlastní hlavy. Zatraceně, nebyl jsem schopný srovnat si, jak moc velkej parchant místní Jack může být.

Julie po chvilce přicupitala zpátky s podnosem obsahujícím stříbrný čajový servis, toasty a džemoidní hmotu (vypadalo, vonělo a chutnalo to jako meruňková marmeláda, ale klidně to mohla být i mně neznámá forma života). Během společenské konverzace se mi do sebe povedlo nasoukat jeden toast, což bylo zřejmě dobře, protože v první třetině druhého přišel Jack. Kapitán Jack Harkness v celé své kráse a hlavně ve fraku.

V tu chvíli jsem tělu velel já. Ianto neměl sebemenší pravomoc, ale navzdory tomu ho to vzalo tak, že se nám roztřásla kolena. Já pro změnu uvažoval o tom, co za idiota může chodit na snídani ve fraku.

„Dobré ráno," Jack se na všechny přítomné široce usmál. Pak se postavil vedle Julie, vzal ji kolem pasu a já se rázem naučil několik desítek šťavnatých velšských nadávek.

Ona mu položila ruku na rameno a cudně (nevěřil bych, že tohle slovo může být s Jackem v jedné místnosti) ho políbila na tvář.

_„Jen začít tančit,"_ procedil jsem k Iantovi.

_„Jistě,"_ odpověděl mi ledově, _„ale to by pak zase nebyla snídaně, milá Caroline."_

Jeho narážka překvapivě seděla. Ti dva vypadali jak plakát na Pýchu a předsudek.

Jack si přitáhl jedno z mahagonových křesílek těsně vedle Juliina a s rukou v její dlani na nás významně pomrkával (jen reflex, Jack pravděpodobně ani jinak mrkat neumí).

„Měla jsi pravdu, drahá," pronesl bez varování a my se při té příležitosti málem udusili v rámci dalšího pokusu o pozření toastu, „Feer skutečně jednal s našimi novými přáteli naprosto ohavně."

„Jistě, celý ten jeho trh je skandál," přisvědčila. „Doufám, že tě tam nebyl nikdo z našich známých, zruinovalo by nám to pověst."

„Rozhodně," poznamenal Jack nepřítomně a přejel Ianta kritickým pohledem. „Poslyš drahá, mám dojem, že pro naši pověst je zásadní také sehnat hostům trochu důstojný oděv. Kdyby se tu zastavila některá z tvých přítelkyň na čaj…"

Julie lehce pobledla a já ucítil červen v Iantovych tvářích. Tohle se zdálo být skoro trapnější než předchozí nočníková exhibice.

„Ale to je pravda, Jacku," vydechla s vážným výrazem, „to musíme okamžitě zařídit."

„Nemluvě o tom, že meruňková Iantovi ani trochu nesluší. Postarám se o to," usmál se a (po té co ji políbil) odešel kamsi do útrob domu.

„Není to zlatíčko?" zachichotala se Julie. „A přitom to byl takový dobrodruh, než jsme se vzali."

Ianto uvnitř zalapal po dechu a musím přiznat, že i mě to překvapilo.

„A jak dlouho už jste... svoji?" zeptal jsem se dřív, než mi došlo, že by to mohlo být považováno za nevychovanost.

„Už přes rok," špitla, „k výročí mi koupil nádherný náhrdelník."

_„Mně koupil k narozeninám pistoli,"_ zamumlal Ianto, _„z rozpočtu."_

_„S věkem přichází cynismus, Ianto," _ poučil jsem ho. _„Ale uznávám, že v náhrdelníku bys vypadal báječně."_

„To vám blahopřeju… ji," kývnul jsem na ni. Téhle domácké scénce chyběl jen krb. Už dávno jsem vzdal naději, že mě Jack někdy přestane překvapovat. Ovšem rodinná idyla… Možná jsem se měl zeptat spíš, jak dlouho svoji budou.

„Děkuji," kývla. „Víte, Jack byl v minulosti trochu do větru a přiznávám, že jsem měla jisté obavy, ale teď… Je tak vzorný manžel. Jeho podnikání je sice trochu riskantní, ale ke mně se chová jako dokonalý gentleman. Má pochopení pro mé rozmary a já zase pro jeho. Možná jsem trochu namyšlená, ale myslím, že jsem jeho pravou láskou. Já…"

Najednou se zarazila.

„Ach. Omlouvám se. Jack mi řekl, že pan Jones a on budou… Promiňte. Bože…"

Zachvěla se a chytila se jemnými prsty naší ruky.

„Musí se mi stát něco strašného. Pane Jonesi, povězte, jak jsem zemřela?"

Naše milá lady Harkness očividně nevěděla, jak má vypadat nezávazná konverzace.

_„Ianto?"_ musel jsem mu dát prostor k odpovědi. Nečekal jsem, že ho využije.

„Díky. Paní Harknessová, Jack, kterého znám, jen nerad mluví o své minulosti."

„Jen nerad… Bože," zavzlykala a skryla tvář do dlaní. „Muselo ho to tak ranit, že o mně není schopen vůbec mluvit!"

„Třeba jste nezemřela," zkusil ji utěšit Ianto.

Chvíli na něj nechápavě upírala dvojici nádherných očí zlatých jako ranní moč. Pak náhle pochopila.

„Myslíte, že mě opustil. Pane Jonesi," zavrtěla s mírným úsměvem hlavou, „vidím, že nevíte, jaký Jack je, když doopravdy miluje. Nikdy by mě nedokázal opustit."

Možná měla chůzi laně, pleť jako alabastr a vlasy jako roztavené zlato, ale v té chvíli jsem jí chtěl rozmlátit držku o schody.

„Jack… věřím, že vás miloval," odpověděl jí Ianto bezvýrazně.

Vzpomínáte, jak jsem říkal, že někdy dokážu zachytit jeho pocity? Byly jako neustálý, jemný šum na pozadí. Většinou. V téhle chvíli všechen šum utichl. Iantova mysl mlčela a on si odmítal připustit jakoukoli emoci.

* * *

Jack se vrátil po pár minutách a přinesl nám (konečně!) slušné oblečení. Tmavě šedým trojdílným oblekem se překvapivě přesně trefil do Iantova vkusu.

„Ahoj, Ianto," usmál se přátelsky a zatraceně upřímně. Potom nám vznešeným gestem, které vypadalo víc jackovsky, než bych si byl ochoten připustit, ukázal dveře. Od převlékárny samozřejmě.

_„Chichotá se,"_ bylo první, co Ianto řekl na Juliinu adresu. _„Jak si mohl Jack vzít někoho, kdo se chichotá?"_

_„Chichotání je vnímané jako příznak hlouposti jen v naší kultuře, Ianto. Navíc i Tosh se občas chichotala. A pěkně blbě."_

Pohrdavě si odfrknul. Nahlas. Už zase měl svoje tělo a já musel Julii přiznat jedno velké plus – zuřivá žárlivost, kterou k ní Ianto cítil, dokonale přebila jakoukoli depresi.

_„Heterosexuálové jsou idioti,"_ ulevil si Ianto.

Nepokládal jsem za nutné upozornit ho, že Jack zas tak úplně hetero není. To už spíš ten idiot.

_„Vždycky můžeme zmizet a zkusit to znova na vlastní pěst."_

_„Ne," _ zavrtěl smutně hlavou _, „Jack má určitě dobrý plán."_

* * *

Jack měl samozřejmě nejhorší plán všech dob. Ovšem odprezentoval nám ho se vší parádou, která zahrnovala tabuli (klasickou černou, doplněnou křídami), holografický projektor (z měděných trubek a křišťálu) a hlavně Julii ve špiónské černi viktoriánského střihu. Její šaty by se daly v první řadě popsat jako přiléhavé, díky čemuž jsem bohužel dočasně přestal vnímat, co kdo říká. Vzpamatoval jsem se, až když jsem zjistil, že si Ianto zaryl nehty do dlaně tak silně, že nemít je ostříhané nakratičko, nejspíš by si protrhl kůži.

_„Co zase řekla?"_ zeptal jsem se odevzdaně.

_„Káva je prý pro nižší vrstvy,"_ usrkl vztekle čaj z bělostného porcelánu zdobeného zlatem.

„Pro vlastní budoucí dobro vám samozřejmě pomůžu," začal Jack oficiální část porady (dá se tomu bez kafe říkat porada?). „Ale popravdě váš… nákup vyčerpal naše finanční rezervy. To nám ovšem nebrání v tom, vzít si naše peníze zpátky."

Dramatická pauza. Jack je evidentně vždycky miloval. Taky se mohl alepospoň svěřit, kolik jsme stáli.

_„Ianto,"_ zasyčel jsem, protože Velšánek zase nasadil mód poslušné sekretářky, která se zásadně na nic neptá. Nebo možná trucoval.

„Jak?" zeptal se skoro znuděně. Takže asi vážně trucoval.

„Doufal jsem, že se zeptáš," usmál se oslnivě Jack. „Julie, mohla bys, prosím?"

Vstala a ladně došla k tabuli. Už jsem viděl Ianta projít peklem ve vyžehleném obleku, ale to, co ona tam prováděla s křídou a v černých šatech… Neměla na nich jedinou šmouhu. Být tohle Bradavice, hledal bych jí na ruce Znamení zla.

„Toto," řekla, když načrtla jednoduché schéma, „je Feerova vila. Zde je místnost s trezorem. Je možné dostat se do ní pouze tajnou chodbou z této strany. Bohužel napřed musí být vypojen poplašný systém. K tomu slouží páka schovaná za tímto obrazem. Vy se proplížíte k páce a vypnete zabezpečení. Mezitím se já dostanu chodbou až do trezoru a vezmu si zpět naše peníze. Venku bude čekat Jack a odvede nás všechny do bezpečí."

„Nádhera, ne?" zasmál se Jack.

„V jednoduchosti je síla," zachichotala se na něj Julie.

_„Už jsem slyšel i hloupější plány,"_ zkusil jsem ji hájit.

_„Už jsi i umřel,"_ vrátil mi to Ianto.

Byl to… řekněme poddimenzovaný plán. Nakonec jsme do toho ale stejně šli. Je to takový starý t orchwoodový zlozvyk. Smrdí to krchovem, vypadá černě, zavání malérem, ale vymyslel to Jack, takže je všechno OK.

* * *

Zpočátku to probíhalo docela dobře. Ianto ze sebe vydával maximum. Naše trasa – jak už naznačilo Juliino schéma – vedla skrze halu Feerovy vily. Místnost měla rozlohu větší stanice metra a její interiér zdobily dvě řady mramorových sloupů v řeckém stylu. Na každém konci sloupořadí byla fontána. Na zdech visely gobelíny. Díky bohu za ně, protože se zdálo, že se nám v jejich stínu přece jen podaří proklouznout k obrazu.

Překvapuje někoho, že jsem se spletl?

Zbývalo nám už jen pár metrů k obrazu, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupila snad ta největší z Feerových goril. Samozřejmě, že zbraň nám Jack čirou náhodou žádnou nedal.

Ianto se na okamžik pokusil splynout se zdi. Co se pozadí všeho druhu týče, byl vždycky machr, ale tady neměl šanci (a to navzdory tomu, že zrovna pro něj představovalo stá d o jednorožců mezi růžemi skvělé maskování). Trvalo to jen pár nekonečně dlouhých vteřin a už nás gorila vlekla kamsi do nitra vily. Solidní déjà vu. Někdy bych si přál věřit na chyby v matrixu.

* * *

Gorila s námi bez jakýkoli cavyků praštila do kouta a pak k našemu neobyčejnému překvapení začala mluvit.

„Vím, co jsi zač. Jsi šéfův majetek."

„Prodal mě," namítl Ianto překvapivě klidně. Ten kluk z nás byl vždycky nejstatečnější. Ale i tak mu srdce bilo jak o život.

„Ale vrátil ses," gorila se usmála. Vypadala (vypadal?) najednou výrazně inteligentněji, než by se na první pohled zdálo. „Že by se ti stýskalo, malej? Harkness se o tebe nedokázal pořádně postarat, co?"

Jediným pohybem nás přitlačila ke zdi.

„Krásný úsměv se k nám vrátil," zahlaholil ode dveří Feer. Očividně tomu hajzlovi nikdo neřekl, že opakovaný vtip není to ono.

„Tentokrát mám pro tebe připravený osud horší než smrt."

Zas na druhou stranu, opakovaná výhrůžka už grády má. Jen jsem doufal, že protentokrát to nebude zahrnovat harémové kalhoty.

„Šéfe," zachmuřila se gorila a pokusila se zatlačit náš krk ještě hlouběji do omítky, „nepočítám, že by se sem tenhle opovážil takhle sám. Určitě tu někde bude Harkness nebo ta jeho žába."

„Pravda, pravda," zamyslel se Feer. „Co Ianto, kdepak jsou tví noví majitelé?"

„Mluv," zavrčela gorila.

_„Julie by teď měla být někde v polovině chodby,"_ napověděl jsem Iantovi. Nic jsem tím nenaznačoval. Byla to jen informace.

Ianto jen zavrtěl hlavou. Celej on. Ne, že já bych to udělal. Ono co z toho?

Gorila se tázavě zadívala na Feera.

„A co kdybych ti slíbil," zašeptala nám přímo do ucha, „že se támhle u šéfa kapku přimluvím?"

Její dech smrděl po syrovém mase. Ale vypadala, že ví, co říká.

„Za co přimluvil?" vydechl Ianto, když gorila trochu povolila sevření našeho krku.

„Třeba by tě šéf i pustil. Věř mi, vím, co tě čeká. Vážně to nebudeš chtít zažít. Tak co? Sotva ty dva znáš. Možná tu ani nejsou oba. Jenom za tu ženskou by byl šéf v sedmým nebi. Má s ní už dávno velký plány."

Měl pravdu, prakticky jsme Julii neznali. A i tak už ji Ianto stihl solidně nenávidět. Jack by to třeba pochopil.

„Pokud vám řeknu, kde přesně teď jsou, pustíte mě?" zeptal se Ianto. Šeredně se mu přitom třásl hlas.

„Pustím," kývl Feeer a spokojeně vyšpulil rty, „ksichtík máš hezkej, ale Harkness mi stojí za víc."

„Jacka ne. Julii," zavrtěl Ianto hlavou.

_„Ianto, ne,"_ vyjekl jsem, protože on o tom snad vážně přemýšlel. Tohle by nerozchodil. Ianto ne. Představil jsem si zbytek věčnosti s jeho špatným svědomím. Nemluvě o tom, že i kdyby to Jack nakrásně pochopil, stoprocentně by nám neodpustil.

„Takže naši lady. I na ni mám slušnou nabídku."

Feer udělal pár kroků směrem k nám a sebejistě si odložil ruku na naše rameno.

„Přidal bych ti i nějakou hotovost, Ianto. Takovou, abys měl alespoň šanci přežít. Takovou šanci ti Harkness nedá. Určitě ne potom, co jsi mu podělal akci. Tak co? Věř mi, moje slovo platí. To je jedna z mála jistot v našem světě. Stejně jako to, že vím, jak tě přinutit, aby sis přál raději umřít."

Gorila už pustila Ianta úplně. Trochu si protáhl krk.

„Já…," slova se mu zadrhla v krku. Gorila ho přece jen zmáčkla silně.

_„Tohle je ve smlouvě,"_ vyjel jsem na něj okamžitě, _„záležitosti života a smrti musíme rozhodnout na základě oboustranného konsenzu."_

_„Ale to, že dodatek o osudech horších než smrt jsme tam nedali,"_ odsekl.

Odkašlal si, podíval se Feerovi přímo do očí a pokračoval: „Děkuji za vaši velkorysou nabídku. Ale přece jen bych si nakonec vzal ten osud horší než smrt."

* * *


	5. Dívka s perlami ve vlasech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola čtvrtá, ve které bude konečně odhaleno, co je osudem horším než smrt. Setkáme se zde s přehršlem nových, zajímavých postav i s neobyčejně zamotaným příběhem. Ve vedlejších rolích vystoupí laňka a holubí kostým. Dovolujeme si vážené čtenářstvo varovati, že v textu budou požívány drogy a dojde i k týrání krokodýlů.

Takový osud horší než smrt není žádná sranda. Já to musím vědět. I samotná smrt je dost na dvě věci. Pro tentokrát to nezačalo aukcí, ale předváděčkou pro soukromé VIP klienty. Feer se nás rozhodl představit pánovi v cylindru a dámě v silně rozevlátých šatech. Dáma měla pisklavý hlásek, ve vlasech květy a perly a trpěla nadužíváním citoslovce „ách“.  
Být popsán větou „Ách, ten je tak moc moc slaďoučký“ je samo o sobě osudem horším než smrt. Za jiných okolností by mi tahle planeta přišla i vtipná.  
Štěstí nám očividně došlo. Žádné překvapivé nákupy se nekonaly. Smlouva byla podepsána, zboží uspáno a doručeno. Jako pytel brambor. Feer se očividně s originalitou nehodlal obtěžovat.  
Když to svinstvo přestalo fungovat, zjistil jsem, že jsem na místě, které vypadá jako filmařský plac postavený Cyrusem Smithem po té, co Lincolnův ostrov vybavil železnicí, letištěm a továrnou na celuloid. Schválně jsem použil jednotné číslo. Ianto byl totiž pryč.  
Říká se, že pokud se nepoučíme z minulosti, budeme odsouzeni opakovat své chyby stále znova. Nic to nedokazuje lépe než telenovely. Tahle se jmenovala Sirota s perlami ve vlasech. Podle všeho už nikdo dávno netušil, kdo nebo co byla sirota a kde se tam sakra vzaly ty perly. Nicméně show běžela nepřetržitě už několik staletí, a to v reálném čase a prostředí.   
Abych vás tak trochu uvedl do obrazu – reálným prostředím mysleli to, že všechny postavy Siroty byli skuteční lidé, přinucení prožívat znova a znova omezený počet imbecilních zápletek.  
Pochopil jsem to v okamžiku, kdy Iantovi přemazali paměť a nahradili ji osobností jakéhosi Juana, dědice kaučukového impéria, který prožil mládí v domnění, že je chudým lovcem hadů v bažinách. Potom byl vrácen do lůna rodiny, kde se hluboce zamiloval do jakési Juanity. Nicméně vzbudil nelibost svého nevlastního bratra (který byl původním dědicem kaučukového impéria) a to vyústilo v konfrontaci, kvůli které nebohý Juan skončil na dně bažiny. Zachránil ho však šaman, u kterého se jako malý chlapec učil, a ten mu také za pomoci několika tajných bylin a nástroje vzdáleně připomínajícího bumerang provedl plastickou operaci, během které herec původně předstírající Juana kupodivu zemřel. Jeho roli následně ke své smůle (ona ta pěkná tvářička nemusí být jen výhoda) dostal Ianto.   
Pokud by vás náhodou zajímalo, jak jsem se tohle všechno dozvěděl, prozradím vám tajemství – nic vás tak nenakopne k učení cizího jazyka jako „Stalo se v minulých dílech…“  
Zejména, když právě na těch minulých dílech závisí vaše přežití. Nemluvě o tom, že vrozená škodolibost mi nedovolí ochudit vás o detaily onoho dramatického skvostu.   
Představte si lidský mozek jako počítač. Vím moc dobře, že je to kravina, a už na fakultě do nás hustili, jak omezená a překonaná je to představa. Jenomže v tomhle případě je to celkem fajn metafora. Představte si paměť jako hard disk, na kterém jsou uložené informace. Třeba takový retcon dokáže specifická časová období vymazávat. Produkční tým Siroty se takhle daleko nedostal. Jediné, co uměli, bylo najít něco jako alokační tabulku a zablokovat k ní mozku přístup. To byla moje jediná naděje. Iantova osobnost tam pořád někde byla. Jen dostat se k ní nedalo.   
Prvních pár dnů bylo… Co se mě týče, smrt se má k životu v telenovele asi jako vrtání zubu k chůzi na vysokých podpatcích. To první je sice nepříjemné, ale trvá to jen chvilku (většinou), v druhém případě trpíte jak zvíře a musíte v těch zatracených škrpálech lítat celý den (neptejte se). Sirota v sobě velice kreativně kombinovala dlouhá období neskutečné nudy s krátkými intenzivními okamžiky smrtelného nebezpečí, kdy ten imbecil Juan padal do bazénů plných krokodýlů a místo, aby vylezl z vody, pokoušel se jim uplavat (přísahám, že to se mu povedlo v průběhu jednoho týdne dvakrát. Plus každodenní „Stalo se minulých dílech…“).   
Čistě pro ilustraci vám dám příklad.   
Juanita seděla pod stromem v zahradě svého rodného statku (Juan ji z zpovzdálí pozoroval). Na sobě měla bílou záclonu a v náručí hromady lučního kvítí. Rameno jí zasněně okusovala její věrná srnka. Vítr si pohrával s jejími vlasy a ona se zmítala ve víru rozbouřených citů (kopala nohou do trávy, chytala se za srdce, velice opatrně si rvala vlasy). Tiše u toho šeptala:  
„Ach, Juane, Juane, má jediná lásko! Jak bych tě mohla zradit a milovat tohoto nového Juana. Ale mé srdce bije v jeho přítomnosti stejně, jako bívávalo pro tebe. Jeho dech tolik mi tebe připomíná a v jeho očích vidím stejnou lásku. Ach, Juane, ach, srdce mé nestálé, jak snadno ses dalo zlákat...” atd. Nepředpokládám, že to chcete číst celé. Dokonce i Juan (ne, nebudu o něm mluvit jako o Iantovi) to vydržel asi jen pět minut. Pak k ní přistoupil a upadl na zem (předpokládám, že se jí chtěl vrhnout k nohám).  
Nebudu vás unavovat celým projevem, který pronesl, ale podstatou bylo, že on není nový Juan, ale pořád ten starý Juan.  
Potom zase upadla Juanita a dobrých dvacet minut se vášnivě líbali. Srnka zbaběle zdrhla. Nepříjemně mi to připomnělo okamžik, kdy jsem ještě za starých dobrých časů v Torchwoodu jednou tvrdnul půl hodiny na záchodě, protože Jack s Iantem se rozhodli opřít o jeho dveře. Popravdě řečeno, co se zvukových efektů týče (víc toho neposoudím) byli Juan s Juanitou přece jen diskrétnější. Na druhou stranu jim ale vysloveně chyběla šťáva. Ona vůbec tahle dvojice...  
Každopádně následující scéna je dějově významnější. To se takhle jednou u kaučukové honorace konal mejdan. Všichni v kostýmech. Juan měl na sobě cosi národně hrdého s flitry. Pořád to z něj opadávalo, ale kostymérky to zametaly, když se nedíval. Na nose měl něco, co podle Juanity, která mu to dala se slovy: „Neboť i srdce tvé hladí to mé jako křídla holubičí,” asi mělo připomínat holubí zobák. Popravdě řečeno připomínalo. Ale dovedete si představit, jak debilně vypadá chlap s holubím zobákem na nose? Vidět to Jack, měl by z toho nejspíš dvoutisící čtyřistý padesátý první narozeniny. Každopáně v tomhle Juan korzoval sálem a přiblble čuměl... tedy jeho zrak pátral po očích své milované. Zřejmě to na něj bylo trochu intelektuálně náročné, protože si u toho předříkával:  
„Kde, v jakém převleku se skrýváš, má jediná lásko?”  
Ostatní hosté vychovaně šuměli na pozadí. Sál byl plný křišťálových lustrů, které vkusně doplňovaly hadí kůže pověšené na stěnách. Vše samozřejmě podbarveno hudbou.  
A tu najednou... dramatická změna. Zazněly smyčce (nebo něco v tom smyslu) a jedny z přezdobených dřevěných dveří se prudce rozevřely. Současně s tím se rozestoupil dav.   
Přímo proti Juanovi stál jeho největší protivník! Zlý nevlastní bratr v masce krutě se tvářícího medvěda (vypadal více méně jako namíchnutý tchoř).   
„Kdo jsi, že se zlo zračí i v tvé masce?” vyštěknul na něj Juan a udělal takové to hrdinské gesto, co vypadá jako vystřižené z ranní rozcvičky na dětském táboře. Dovoluji si poznamenat, že maska zlého nevlastního bratra sestávala z několika barevných pruhů make-upu a poznal by ho i naprostý debil.  
„Ano,” zaječela bezejmená dáma z komparzu. „Mé srdce sevřel strach. Jaký démon to přišel mezi nás?”  
Zlý nevlastní bratr se ďábelsky zasmál.  
„Jsem tvůj osud, Juane!”  
Pro vaši informaci - Juan měl samozřejmě kostým, ve kterém také nemohl být poznat. Jenomže zlý nevlastní bratr si jeho přesnou podobu zjistil za pomoci služky, kterou zmámil svým nečistým šarmem a mrzce ji zhanobil, z čehož měla dotyčná dítě, a tudíž nemohla zlého nevlastního bratra nechat na holičkách, protože jinak by byla chudinka sama na světě a nemusela by si vůbec lámat hlavu s tím idiotem.   
„Přišel jsem, Juane,” pokračoval zlý nevlastní bratr, „abych konečně ukončil tvůj zmámený sen o lásce. Jen lež tě zmámila, Juane. Nepoznáš, kdo tě klame a kdo nikoli. Juanita ti dnes chce říci, že je těhotná, ale dítě, které nosí, není tvoje, ale tvého nevlastního bratra, ha ha ha.”  
Přiznávám, „ha ha ha” jsem si vymyslel. Ale jinak to bylo drama jak noha. Asi jsem naivka, ale v první chvíli mi nedocházelo, co se vlastně děje. Ale když se o scénu později Juanita na Juana (který zdaleka nevypadal tak zdeptaně, jak se občas dokázal tvářit Ianto) s úsměvěm vrhla, aby mu oznámila, že spolu čekají dítě, vysloveně mi zatrnulo.   
„Odstup nestoudnice,” zahřímal Juan. „Vím, že jsi mě zradila s mým nevlastním bratrem! Už nikdy na tebe nechci ani jedním okem popatřit, ani jedním uchem tě zaslechnout a plivu na zem, po které chodíš!”  
Pak samozřejmě vylítl z pokoje (podobnost s holubem očividně nebyla náhodná), zanechal tam Juanitu v slzách a odkráčel se zhroutit do své skromné komůrky. Tam mě málem trefil šlak, když se ten debil ze samé deprese říznul do ruky. Seděl tam a unyle pozoroval kapky krve kanoucí na perský koberec. Co si sakra myslel? Že je to jeho tělo? Tehdy jsem s tím začal. Pořádně jsem na něj zaječel a vysvětlil jsem mu, kolik užitečných šlach má v dlani.  
„Strýčku Alberte, proslulý chirurgu, který zachránil samu královnu, jsi to ty, kdo ke mně mluví ze záhrobí?“ zarazil se Juan.  
„Ty vole,“ ulevil jsem si. „Jasně drahý synovče, jsem to já. Přišel jsem, abych ti ukázal nesmyslnost tvého počínání.“  
Juan vyděšeně klesl na kolena.  
„Co si přeješ, vážený předku?“  
„V první řadě si dej na tu ruku alespoň kapesník. Čistý, pokud možno,“ poučil jsem ho.  
Díky bohu poslechl. Naštěstí ve světě Siroty byly hlasy ze záhrobí více méně každodenní úkaz. I když většinou podle všeho pronášely motivační projevy o rodinné firmě. Nakonec jsem ho donutil k tomu, aby si ránu i vydezinfikoval. Sice jen kořalkou, ale i to byl pokrok.   
„Tak dobře, teď se musíme zamyslet nad tvojí budoucností,“ oznámil jsem mu po té, co chvilku hrdinně pomrkával před zrcadlem, aby předvedl, jak umí zadržovat slzy.  
„Poradíš mi, jak žít dál, když bylo moje srdce rozdrceno na prach?“ zafňukal Juan Iantovým hlasem.  
Chtělo se mi odpovědět, že Ianto podobnou situaci vyřešil tím, že vlezl Jackovi do postele. Jenomže to v Juanově případě nepřicházelo v úvahu. Už jen proto, že takového vola by se Jack nedotknul ani třímetrovou tyčí. Tak jsem zahuhlal cosi o naději, která nikdy neumírá, a o pravdě, která se jistě skrývá za předivem lží (každý blbec by si všimnul, že nevlastní bratr to na Juana ušil). Pak jsem mu namluvil, že musí vykonat pouť, aby očistil svou duši. Naštěstí mi to to ubožátko vygumovaný sežralo. Dokonce i kdákal něco o svém duchovním průvodci.  
Nebyl to špatný plán. V první řadě jsem potřeboval zjistit, jestli má tenhle „plac“ nějaké hranice. Taky jsem doufal, že se mi podaří Juana nadopovat nějakou vhodnou chemikálií maskovanou za „božské byliny“ a vytáhnout na povrch alespoň zbytky Ianta. Životně nutně jsem si potřeboval promluvit s někým inteligentním.   
Bohužel to hovádko považovalo za nutné navlíknout se do jakési mnišské kutny zdobené folklórními motivy. Přísahám, že to bylo snad horší než harémové kalhoty. Naštěstí opravdu přibral i „slzy kojotovy“, což byl solidní mix halucinogenů, u kterého se dalo doufat, že na krásných několik hodin vyřadí Juanovo vědomí z činnosti.  
„Ctěný předku,“ oslovil mě ke konci prvního dne našeho putování, „mé nohy jsou již znaveny. Dovolíš mi spočinout na vrcholu kopce, jenž se rýsuje na obzoru?“  
Spolkl jsem poznámku o tom, že na tom samém obzoru se sbírá k bouřce a vrchol holého kopce očividně není rozumné místo k přenocování.  
„Drahý potomku,“ poučil jsem ho, „tvé kroky tě neomylně zavedou k jeskyni, která uchrání tvé tělo i ducha před nepřízní počasí.“   
Jako by jeho duchu mohlo ještě něco ublížit. Jeskyně sice byla výstřel naslepo, ale pro jednou jsem měl štěstí. Vážně tam byla.  
Co následovalo posléze, mám trochu problém popsat. Ne snad, že bych měl problém si to vybavit. Jen si nejsem jistý, kde končila realita a začínaly halucinace. Každopádně se to ale odehrálo zhruba takhle:  
Juan si uvařil kojotovy slzy. Juan vypil kojotovy slzy a za soustavného poskakování a žbrblání čehosi o kostech předků se totálně sjel. Stěny změnily barvu. Stěny znova změnily barvu. Stěny začaly blikat jak neony na Times Square. Juan napjatě očekával příchod svého duchovního průvodce. Místo králíka, nebo co to mělo být, se vynořil Jack.   
„Ianto,“ vydechl a oči se mu podezřele leskly.  
Objal nás (všechny tři) a políbil. V ten moment jsem okamžitě vykopnul Juana od kormidla, protože tohle byl Jack. Náš Jack. Skutečný Jack z té správné doby.   
„Ianto.“ Jeho ruka se nám procházela ve vlasech a v ten moment jsem pochopil, že Jack celou tu kancelářskou romanci myslel doopravdy. Zatraceně, Ianto tam měl být. Doufal jsem, že kojot vytáhl napovrch alespoň malý kousek, který by tohle mohl cítit.  
„Co to máš na sobě?“ zasmál se najednou Jack.  
Na sobě jsem měl etno-kutnu, stěny blikaly a mně cosi došlo.  
„Já nejsem Ianto, Jacku, já jsem Owen,“ usmál jsem se zfetovaně.  
Jack vzal naši hlavu do dlaní, oddálil náš obličej od svého a chvilku si nás zkoumavě prohlížel. Z očí mu při tom sršely malé jiskřičky (uznávám, že tohle byla halucinace zcela určitě). Bylo jedno, co uvidí. Mě… Ianta... Byl to Jack, a to znamenalo řešení. Bezpečí. Konec mého strachu, Iantovy opuštěnosti…  
Přísahám, že mě poznal. Nezabránilo mu to v tom, aby Polibek zopakoval. Polibek s velkým P. Jen pro mě.   
Bohužel v ten moment se moje soustředění (už tak narušené halucinogeny) zhroutilo úplně a ke kormidlu se dostal Juan. Juan, který byl velkým kladným a nepopiratelně heterosexuálním hrdinou telenovely se silně homofobní cílovou skupinou.   
„Ďábel, svádí mě ďábel,“ vykřikl, sehnul se a praštil Jacka do hlavy prvním šutrem, který mu přišel pod ruku. Několikrát.  
Pak se vzlykající zhroutil na podlahu (jedna z jeho oblíbených etud) a se slovy: „Probůh zabil jsem ho,“ usnul jako špalek.  
Když jsme se probudili, byla jeskyně zase šedivá a kamenná. Po Jackovi ani památky. Zažil jsem hodně šedých, kocovinových rán, ale tohle bylo jedno z nejsmutnějších. Juan se rozhodl, že musí pozdravit slunce (které za mraky nebylo ani vidět) a já si zoufale přál, aby včerejšek nebyl jen halucinace. Jack mi chyběl. Nejen jako záruka bezpečí. Chyběl mi on. Včerejší trip napsal jasnými neonovými písmeny na vnitřek Iantovy lebky, že Jackovi na mně záleží. Na mně. Na Owenovi Harperovi bez ohledu na to, co jmenovaný spáchal. Sakra. Přál bych si, aby to nebyla jen halucinace.   
Přesně v momentu, kdy jsem se alespoň trochu utěšil škodolibou myšlenkou, že já cítím jen vzdálený odlesk toho, jak moc musí třeštit hlava Juanovi, se objevila ona. Julie. V úplně obyčejných kalhotách, v úplně obyčejném svetru a s neobyčejně ustaraným výrazem ve tváři.  
Změřila si Juana pohledem, krátce se zamyslela a pak padla na kolena.  
„Ach, díky bohům, že jsem nalezla živou duši,“ zaštkala, „již několik dní bloudím v divočině. Podej mi pomocnou ruku, cizinče.“  
Juan jí samozřejmě pomocnou ruku podal. Zhroutila se nám do náruče.  
„Promiň, Owene,“ zašeptala tiše a zabodla do nás injekci. Očividně uspávací. Jak jinak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plesovou i líbací scénu chtěla Lunkvil! Já jsem v tom nevinně!


	6. Anachronická dívka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V níž bude vysvětlen jistý až zbytečně komplikovaný plán, dojde k několika s přimhouřením oka šťastným setkáním a bude odhaleno temné tajemství Jane Austenové. Dovolujeme si varovati čtenáře slabší povahy, neboť v příběhu vystupuje škvor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji Lunkvil za betaread. Tentokrát to se mnou bylo opravdu náročné.

Druhé probuzení z drogového poblouznění už bylo příjemnější. Přivítala mě známá postel s nebesy (po Sirotích interiérech to byla dokonce příjemná změna) a předchozí deprese mírně polevila. Z medicínského hlediska je to nebetyčná kravina, ale jako způsob vyrovnání se s kocovinou bych uspávací prostředek docela bral.  
V momentě, kdy jsem otevřel oči (a uviděl nebesa), jsem měl více méně dva zásadní problémy. Za prvé – chyběl mi Ianto. Jeho mozek byl bez něj příšerně bezútěšný. A za druhé naproti mně seděla ta kráva Julie. Je pravda, že přinesla čaj, což by jí normálně vyneslo pár kladných bodů. Normálně. Ne teď. Teď jsem měl chuť jí za ten zmršenej plán, co dali dohromady s Jackem, rozbít hubu. Ono se mi totiž po Iantovi vážně stýskalo. A bál jsem se, že už ho nikdy… řekněme neuvidím. K čertu s vlastním tělem, chtěl jsem Ianta!  
V puse jsem měl myší hnízdo a o horký čaj jsem si spálil jazyk. V hlavě nacpaná vata, ale po Juanovi ani stopa. Neodvažoval jsem se přemýšlet, co se s tím chudákem asi tak stalo. Neměl nárok. Na Iantovo tělo se už takhle stála fronta.  
Položil jsem šálek a pokusil se důstojně posadit uprostřed hory polštářů.  
„Takže, drahá paní,“ začal jsem.  
„Slečno,“ opravila mě, což mi bohužel pokazilo celý proslov.  
„Cože?“  
„Ve skutečnosti nejsme s Jackem manželé. Ale nemyslete si, nežijeme v hříchu. Bydlíme sice pod jednou střechou, ale ve vší počestnosti. Naše pokoje jsou oddělené. Ani nejsou na stejném patře. Třebaže chápu, že by bylo vhodné, kdyby tu s námi přebývala nejlépe starší dáma, tak musím zdůraznit…“  
„Počkat, počkat,“ skočil jsem jí do řeči. „Je mi jedno, jestli ty a Jack… sdílíte stůl a lože. Chci, aby tady Jack byl a staral se o to, jak dostat Ianta zpátky.“  
„Ale přesně proto je Jack pryč. Snaží se získat cosi, co by mělo být schopné obnovit Iantovu paměť. Záznam jeho myšlenkové matrice.“  
Od Jacka bych čekal spíš, že se mi bojí přijít na oči, ale pokud vyvíjel snahu o nápravu, měl u mě šanci.  
„Dobře,“ založil jsem si ruce na hrudi. „A jak to vypadá?“  
„Nadějně. Vyrozuměla jsem, že navzdory všem překážkám nakonec náš plán uspěje. Jsem si téměř jistá, že to Jack myslel upřímně.“  
„Téměř?“  
„Jsme v závěrečné fázi plánu a zatím bylo vše bez problémů. A samozřejmě máme i dvě záložní varianty. I když přiznávám, že Jack je schopný udělat si to celé po svém.“  
To ovšem ani v nejmenší nepřipomínalo Jackův obvyklý modus operandi. Klíčilo ve mně jisté temné podezření.  
„Netvrď mi, že místní Jackovy plány pácháš ty,“ zamračil jsem se na ni. Na „pácháš“ jsem umístil zvláštní důraz.  
„Dobře,“ nadechla se a dolila mi čaj. „Asi bych měla začít od začátku. Už jsi očividně pochopil, že jsme vám toho s Jackem hodně zatajili, a je mi taky jasné, že máš naprosté právo zlobit se na nás. Přesněji řečeno na mě, protože to opravdu byl můj plán.“  
„Nesnáším, když mi někdo říká, že mám právo se zlobit,“ zavrčel jsem na ni.  
„Takže jinak,“ přikývla. „Udělala jsem chybu a lituji jí. Pokusím se ji napravit, ale jediné, co pro tebe nyní mohu udělat, je poskytnout ti vysvětlení.“  
Roztřeseně si strčila zatoulaný pramen vlasů za ucho a začala vyprávět.  
„Určitě je ti jasné, že Jack vás nekoupil jen tak bez důvodu. Šlo nám o poměrně komplikovaný obchod, ve kterém hrála roli jistá pozemská kniha a prehistorický tvor, kterého se nám šťastnou náhodou podařilo získat. Bohužel jsme náš plán nemohli dovést do konce bez někoho pocházejícího ze Země jednadvacátého století. Na to jsem se já narodila příliš brzy.“  
„Takže ty jsi vážně…,“ přerušil jsem ji.  
„Jistě, skutečná britská dáma z rodinného románu,“ usmála se hořce. „Každopádně, když jsme tě zahlédli v katalogu Feerovy aukce, radovali jsme se, že se nemusíme trmácet až do Sluneční soustavy. To jsme ovšem ještě netušili, že budete Jacka znát. Nemluvě o vašem sdíleném těle. Obojí vnášelo do našeho plánu příliš mnoho rizika. Nebyli jsme si jisti, co dělat. A navíc nám to hloupé zvíře uletělo. To ale odbočuji. Každopádně jsme se rozhodli, že se vám pokusíme pomoci získat vaše věci od Feera a spolu s nimi samozřejmě i naše peníze. Jenomže Feerova vila má jeden z nejlepších bezpečnostních systémů na Rise a my jsme museli přijít s něčím opravdu nápaditým.“  
„Ehm…,“ odkašlal jsem si. Tohle chtělo nějakou pořádně škodolibou poznámku. Opět se mi zastesklo po Iantovi.  
„Já vím, vím,“ mávla rukou. „To, co jsem vám prezentovala, byl naprostý nesmysl a skutečný plán… Prostě jsem vás podcenila.“  
„A dostaneš se už konečně k jádru pudla?“ vyjel jsem na ni. Znervózňovala mě. Nesnáším, když si někdo zčistajasna vypěstuje inteligenci. Jakkoli diskutabilní.  
Složila ruce do klína a podívala se mi přímo do očí.  
„Můj plán počítal s tím, že mě prozradíte a já díky tomu získám přístup do Feerovy vily. Byla tu jistá dohoda mezi námi a Feerovou gorilou. Měla jsem se nechat zajmout, uprchnout a vybrat Feerův trezor. Pokud by se to nepodařilo, doufali jsme, že se mi povede proniknout do Siroty a získat jejich technologii přepisování myšlenkových matric. Proto jsme vás odtamtud dokázali dostat. Byli jsme na tuhle eventualitu připraveni. Nikdy jsme ale nechtěli, aby tam skončil Ianto. Měla jsem to být já.“  
„Jo, takže jste akorát nečekali, že natrefíte na párek naivních, loajálních pitomců…“  
„To byla… moje chyba. Jack věřil, že ho Ianto opravdu miluje a ani jeden z nás nepředpokládal, že by ho byl ochoten zradit. Ale mě… žárlivost je mocná zbraň. Alespoň doposud jsem tomu věřila.“  
„Takže to celé byla jen maškaráda? Vy jste chtěli, abychom vás podrazili?“  
„Částečně,“ řekla a potřásla hlavou, jako by se z ní snažila něco vyhnat.  
Náhle energicky vstala.  
„Potřebuješ si odpočinout. A nemá smysl dále to rozebírat. Byla to moje chyba. Nedokázala jsem si představit, že by loajalita mohla překonat žárlivost. A samozřejmě i Jackova chyba, protože se k tomu ode mě rozhodně nemusel nechat přemluvit.“  
Několika rychlými, ale nepravidelnými kroky přešla ke dveřím.  
„Na sofá máš čisté šaty,“ otočila se ke mně. „Až sebereš síly, přijď prosím dolů. Budu ti doufám už moci říct víc o vývoji Iantova osudu.“  
Přikývl jsem. Celé to zavánělo klasickým Jackovým plánem. Skoro jsem měl pocit, že jsem právě zjistil, od koho v mládí čerpal inspiraci. S ohledem na svůj vlastní zdravý rozum jsem vážně nechtěl vědět víc.  
Dal jsem na její radu. Velice pomalu (měli jste někdy opravdu ošklivou kocovinu?) jsem se navlékl do překvapivě pohodlného fraku (krátkým pohledem do zrcadla jsem zjistit, že Ianto v něm vypadá jako nevyspalá vrána). Dopil jsem čaj. Dokonce jsem Ianta zkusil i učesat.  
Mimochodem, přesně tyhle detaily jsou na sdílení těla absolutně nejhorší. Připadal jsem si jak bez nohy a půlky zubů, když jsem hrábl hřebenem do vlasů a neslyšel to jeho: „Pěšinku jen přes moji mrtvolu.“  
Ale i se srdcem sevřeným bezedným žalem (zatracená Sirota, jak může, k sakru, něco bezednýho něco sevřít?) jsem se dal dohromady a chystal se postavit okolnímu světu. Jenomže přesně v ten moment se v okolním světě začalo střílet. Vyběhl jsem na schodiště, protože co se v Torchwoodu naučíš, po smrti jako když najdeš.  
„Miluju místní smysl pro design,“ prohlásil muž v podivném kabátě, kterého můj (pardon, Iantův) mozek z bezpečnostních důvodů v první chvíli odmítl poznat. Stál těsně pod schodištěm a očividně měl na svědomí tragický skon křišťálového lustru.  
„Zatraceně, co ty tady děláš?“ procedil jsem mezi zuby.  
„Krásnoočko, Juane, má lásko,“ zašklebil se na mě a rozevřel náruč.  
Posledních pár dní bylo cvičením v potlačované agresivitě. Mít po ruce konečně někoho, na kom jsem si ji mohl vybít, bylo… fajn.  
Seběhl jsem se schodů a vrazil mu jednu pravačkou přímo do nosu.  
Ledabylým pohybem si utřel krev a usmál se. Skoro upřímně.  
„Ale no tak, krásnoočko, hrál bych si, ale Jack by se strašně naštval, kdybych tě rozbil.“  
„Kdo to je?“ zeptala se Julie, která až do teď ladně splývala s čínským paravánem.  
„Kapitál John Hart,“ představil jsem ho. „Vrah, násilník, podrazák, kretén a prznitel pudlů.“  
„Ale no ták,“ ušklíbl se. „Ještě o mně dáma získá špatné mínění. Je to samozřejmě lež. Dášenku jsem doopravdy miloval.“  
„Ale božínku,“ usmála se na něj a udělala pukrle. „Julie Harknessová.“  
„Těší mě,“ hodil po ní oslňujícím úsměvem a políbil jí ruku. „Až na to, že vážně nevěřím, že ty jsi Jackova manželka. A já bych to poznal, já to zkoušel. Nemluvě o tom…“  
Zkroutil Julii ruku a namířil jí na hlavu pistoli.  
„Nemluvě o tom,“ pokračoval, „že si nejsem jistý ani tím, že tady krásnoočko není ještě pořád Juan.“  
„Nemluvě o tom,“ ozvalo se ode dveří, „že já si nejsem jistý, jestli Ianto náhodou není Owen.“  
Jack vplul do místnosti jako… prostě jako Jack. Pevný krok, vlající kabát, ruce v kapsách. A skoro určitě nebyl halucinace. Byl to náš, současný a nesmrtelný Jack. Ten, kterého jsme posledních několik měsíců tak zoufale hledali. Taky by zasloužil jednu po hubě.  
„Ale Jacku,“ zakřenil se Hart smutně, „doufal jsem, že mě necháš chvíli si hrát.“  
„Nech toho, co se děje?“  
Rezignovaně jsem pokrčil rameny. Dnešek byl očividně dnem dlouhých nudných vysvětlování.

„Jak jsi nás našel?“ dostal jsem se k otázce konečně já, po té co jsem Jackovi odvyprávěl celý náš smutný příběh.  
„Po té, co jsem odletěl ze Země, jsem našel Johna, abych…“  
„Ve zkratce, já jsem tu hrdina,“ zamával na mě Hart z křesla, do kterého se dokázal jakýmsi záhadným způsobem poskládat jako harmonika. „Zahlídnul sem vás v telce.“  
„Co můžu říct,“ pokrčil Jack rameny, „má slabost pro telenovely.“  
„Už nikdy se nedozvím, jestli se Juan vyrovná s Juanitiným těhotenstvím,“ posmutněl Hart. „Dnes to měli dávat. A Ifigenie měla konečně poznat lásku. I když pravda je, že na svoje poprvé vlastně jen zapomněla, takže nevím, jestli se to počítá. A měli konečně ukázat, co viděl Raul na fotografii…“  
„Svatbu své biologické matky na ranči Emilia Alvareze. Díky tomu mu dojde, že Emilio…“ odpověděl jsem automaticky.  
Hart vystartoval z křesla.  
„Žádné spoilery,“ namířil na mě pistoli. „Chci to vidět naživo, v klidu a s miskou něčeho hodně ilegálního. Nejlépe octových chipsů. A doufám, že Raul u toho bude hodně trpět.“  
„Spoilery,“ ozvalo se ode dveří, „těch nás čeká opravdu hodně.“  
Déjà vu. Prakticky dokonalé. Dveřmi samozřejmě prošel Jack. Jen ten kabát měl trochu jiný. Jeho mladší verze s oblibou nosila dlouhou koženou věc silně zavánějící divokým západem.  
„Takže jsme kompletní?“ zvedl obočí Hart.  
„Už jen Gwen, Rhys a pár weevilů,“ ušklíbl jsem se.  
„Co je…,“ začala Julie, ale Jack ji umlčel mávnutím ruky. Očividně se potřeboval soustředit. Pomalým krokem se k němu totiž blížil velice výhrůžně se tvářící Jack. Abych to upřesnil – nesmrtelný Jack vypadal, že se právě chystá dát tomu smrtelnému pořádně po hubě. Celkem jsem mu to schvaloval. Ale až pak. Byly tu věci s vyšší prioritou.  
„Co Ianto?“ vrazil jsem mezi ně.  
Jack se jen vítězoslavně usmál a zvedl ruku. Držel v ní malou, na horní straně perforovanou krabičku, ze které se ozývalo tichounké škrabání malých nožiček. Vzklíčilo ve mně strašlivé tušení a v ten moment jsem si opravdu hodně přál, abych nikdy v životě neviděl žádný díl Star Treku.  
„Myslel jsem, že mozkožrouti paměť mažou, a ne obnovují,“ poznamenal konverzačním tónem nesmrtelný Jack, když jeho mladší verze krabičku otevřela a předvedla nám, že v ní opravdu je ošklivý černý škvor.  
„Genetická manipulace,“ vysvětlil smrtelný Jack. „Upravili původní druh. Napřed provede něco jako zformátování mysli. Prostě všechno vymaže a pak obnoví základní nastavení ze zálohy, kterou má v sobě uloženou. Jednoduché a elegantní řešení. Až na ten ošklivý hysterický záchvat, co má většina subjektů v momentě, kdy jim memoškvor leze do ucha.“  
Představil jsem si, jak se mi ta potvora souká do mozku. Kocovinu to rozhodně jen zhoršilo. Ani vědecký zájem tomu neubíral na nechutnosti.  
Jack (náš) mě vzal za ruku. Ovšem nespustil při tom oči ze svého dvojníka. Doufal jsem, že kvůli Iantovi uzavřou alespoň dočasné příměří. Konec konců až na bezvýznamných pár tisíc let byli jedna a táž osoba.  
Vzápětí mi došlo, že je tu jistý háček.  
„Nezničí tím Owena?“ vyslovila Julie mou myšlenku. V ten moment jsem ji miloval.  
„Teoreticky by nemusel,“ zamyslel se Jack. „Pokud byl přítomen ve vědomí při vytváření zálohy.“  
„Ovšem na druhou stranu, štáb Siroty ho nevymazal, takže očividně jeho přítomnost nedetekovali,“ odporoval Jack.  
„Owen je podle všeho imunní.“  
„Ale pro nahrazení osobnosti se nepoužívá memoškvor.“  
„Ehm…,“ vrazil mezi ně Hart, „tady Owen je mi ukradený, ale celou dobu mi vrtá hlavou jedna věc. Sice nám tu moc hezky vyprávěl o tom, jak je s Iantovým tělem spojený a jak bez jeho skvělého nesmrtelného vědomí krásnoočko nepřežije, ale já vsadím pravou ruku na to, že pěkně kecal.“  
„Čí ruku?“ zeptal se nesmrtelný Jack automaticky.  
„Ideálně jeho,“ ušklíbl se Hart. „Stejně se tu sázíme o primárně o jeho smrt, ne?“  
„Owene?“  
Tenhle Jackův výraz jsem znal. Ledově klidně naznačoval, že se pohybuji na hranici smrti a něčeho ještě horšího. Pustil mě.  
Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Vážně nevěděl. A nevěděl jsem, co udělají oni. Jenomže mi už moc možností nezbývalo.  
„Tak dobře,“ vydechl jsem a zkusil nasimulovat pohled vyděšeného kolouška. I když vzhledem k tomu fraku to byl spíš tučňák na tající kře.  
„Můžu… dokážu z Ianta odejít. Nezabije mě to. Jenom to… “  
„Owene,“ Jack si mě přeměřil očima. „Nechci riskovat tvoje bezpečí. Ale nemůžu obětovat Ianta. A nevěřím, že ty…“  
Zatraceně, ani jeden z nás nebyl schopný tu kancelářskou krysu obětovat.  
Přikývl jsem. Nic víc.  
Jack se usmál.  
Polil mě ledový pot. Ianta polil ledový pot. Už celé měsíce jsem kapku po kapce ochutnával smrt. Ale pořád ještě jsem si na její chuť nezvykl.  
„A kam se mnou?“ zeptal jsem se. „Nemůžu jen tak… poletovat v povětří.“  
„Co já?“ udělala Julie krok kupředu. „Učili mě, že pohostinnost je ctnost, takže tě ráda přivítám ve své mysli, Owene.“

Ať už Julii vychovával kdokoli, pohostinnost jí do hlavy vtloukl dostatečně hluboko. Netuším, jak to popsat v jazyce vytvořeném pro potřeby normálních, běžných, hmotných a tělem opatřených jedinců, ale skutečně jsem se v její mysli cítil vítaný. Starala se, přizpůsobovala… zkrátka perfektní viktoriánská hostitelka. Až na to, že shluku elementárních částic bačkory u krbu nenahřejete.  
Když se ukázalo, že blízkost pokoje, kde právě trojice časových agentů soukala Iantovi do ucha memoškvora, má na můj duševní stav destruktivní vliv, navrhla procházku. Prý abych se seznámil s krásami Risy. Málem se mi ulevilo, když se k nám v hale přidal Hart, protože krásám Risy jsem rozhodně nehodlal čelit sám.  
„Vyrazili s tebou dveře, co?“ zeptal jsem se ho po pár krocích. Sarkasmus v Juliině hlase zněl divně. Ale bylo od ní milé, že mi na chvíli přenechala vládu nad tělem.  
Jenom se zašklebil.  
„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že zrovna oni dva budou proti hrátkám s opuštěným tělem. Obzvlášť když vědí, že krásnoočko by souhlasil. Konzervy.“  
Udělalo se mi mdlo. Julii nejspíš taky, protože cosi uvnitř její mysli vyděšeně vyjeklo.  
„Dobře, dobře," otočil Hart oči v sloup, „změňme téma. Co je vlastně zač tady blondýnka? Minimálně půlce jména nevěřím, a i kdybych věřil, tak co je mi po jméně?“  
_„Mám ho zastavit?“_ cítil jsem gentlemanskou potřebu chránit ji před rozhovorem s tímhle králem všech prasáků.  
_„V pořádku,“_ pípla. _„Pokud ti to nebude vadit, jsem ochotná si s ním promluvit.“_  
„Přiznávám, že moje jméno není ve skutečnosti Harknessová,“ prohlásila nahlas. „A jak říkáte, po mém pravém jméně vám nic není.“  
„Touché,“ usmál se Hart. „Ale já se tím snažil naznačit, že by mě moc zajímalo, za kohopak mě to můj partner vyměnil a proč má moje novější verze Jacka očividnou díru v paměti.“  
_„Zatraceně,“_ zaklel jsem. _„Omlouvám se,“_ opravil jsem se vzápětí. _„Měl jsem si toho všimnout. On si na tebe nepamatuje. Proto nám o tobě nikdy nevyprávěl.“_  
_„Kdyby jen na mě,“_ poznamenala Julie, _„zapomněl i jak funguje memoškvor. Očividně mu chybí celé delší časové období. Ne jen… detaily.“_  
„Já bohužel nevím, pane Harte,“ pokrčila rameny. „Jsem jen to, co můžete na první pohled vidět – obyčejná venkovská dívka.“  
„Zlatíčko, ty jsi všechno, jen ne obyčejná,“ ušklíbl se Hart. „Jackovi se sice s léty kazí vkus, ale i tak má ve zvyku vytlouct z kohokoli obyčejnost. Ten strašák, co ho máš v hlavě, je toho nejlepším důkazem.“  
Byl bych se urazil, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se jednou snažil sbalit pudla...  
„Vytlouct obyčejnost…,“ pousmála se a já ucítil, jak se jí rozbušilo srdce. „To jste řekl dobře. Gramaticky je to neobratné, ale obsahově zcela přesné.“  
„Poslyš zlato,“ chytil ji Hart za ruku a najednou se tvářil tak, že by ho neznalý mohl i považovat za člověka, „co takhle skočit si na drink?“  
K mému překvapení a popravdě řečeno i upřímné radosti Julie na jeho návrh kývla. Usadili jsme se u jezírka, kterým křižovaly miniaturní repliky historických plachetnic, rozvážející nápoje. Tiše jsem doufal, že se Julie projeví jako skrytý alkoholik a dá si přinejmenším dvojitou skotskou. Docela bych ji potřeboval.

Julie překvapila. Dala si cosi, co se jmenovalo Fernet a chutnalo to velice nebritsky. Absolutně netuším, kde na to přišla, ale její podvědomí mi napovědělo, že se nápoji přezdívá lak na rakve.  
Hart si poručil rum (a předtím prohlásil cosi hodně sprostého o replikované skotské, takže jsem začal být Julii za její chutě skoro vděčný). Po chvilce se mu podařilo oklepat ze sklenice miniaturní námořníky, kteří si ji odmítali nechat sebrat, a začal mluvit.  
„Poslyš, blondýnko, mně tu toho nehraje docela dost. Můj Jack si nepamatuje na celý úsek svého života. S jeho věkem se sice není co divit, ale stejně mám dojem, že až tak velké okno by mít neměl. Nejsem si jistý, kolik asi může být tvému Jackovi, ale odhadl bych, že jsme někde v období těsně po tom, co vzal kramle z Časové agentury. Takže, co jim proved, že mu vymázli paměť?“  
„Omlouvám se,“ usmála se na něj vychovaně Julie. „Ale nevidím žádný důvod, proč bych vám to měla říkat. Sice je pravda, že Jackovi přátelé z budoucnosti se zatím ukázali být celkem spolehliví, ale cosi mi říká, že vám nemám věřit ani nos mezi očima.“  
„Klamu tělem,“ zasmál se Hart. „Ve skutečnosti poctivějšího chlapíka nenajdeš v deseti galaxiích.“  
_„Nejspíš neobydlených,“_ doplnil jsem ho.  
„Hele, blondýnko,“ naklonil se k nám tak blízko, že jsem na tváři cítil jeho rumový dech, „Jack je láska celýho mýho zatracenýho a promarněnýho života. Už jen ty věci, který se daj dělat v posteli s tělem, který zas vždycky vstane z mrtvých... A to ani nemluvím o hlubokém emocionálním poutu, které mám k jeho... No, nic. Netvař se tak pohoršeně. Každopádně mě to opravňuje k tomu, abych strkal nos do jeho života. Co vlastně ČA provedl? Kšeftoval s artefaktama? Schovával kladívka do šutrů? Nebo počkat, jasně, mluvíme o Jackovi, že on zplodil někoho slavnýho? Elvise! Vždycky jsem věřil, že...“  
„Jane Austenovou,“ skočila mu do řeči Julie.  
„Koho?“  
„Anglická romantická spisovatelka.“  
_„Cože? Vážně? Tu Jane Austenovou?!“_  
„Jack? Romantickou spisovatelku?“  
„Přesně tak. Samozřejmě netušil, co z ní vyroste. Najednou se jen tak vynořila a už na věky změnila literární historii. Z čeho si myslíš, že pocházejí místní kulisy? Zdeformoval kolektivní podvědomí celého lidstva. Kulturní pozadí. Filmografii. Učebnice pro střední školu.“  
Hart svraštil čelo a hodil do sebe další rum. Tentokrát i s námořníčkem.  
„Jen jestli mi nekecáš,“ zahrozil jí prstem. „Nevypadáš na spisovatelku.“  
„To budete muset posoudit sám,“ usmála se na něj tak oslnivě, že nálada poskočila i mně.  
_„Julie, je to pravda?“_ nemohl jsem se nezeptat. _„Ty jsi Jane Austenová?“_  
Tiše se zachichotala a distingovaně upila trochu Fernetu.  
„Pánové, měli byste mě lépe poslouchat. Já samozřejmě nejsem drahá Jane. Jen její poněkud nechtěná sestřenice.“  
Hart zaklel v jazyce jen o trochu srozumitelnějším než welština.  
„Měli bysme se vrátit,“ prohlásil. „Už budou hotový.“

Vidět Ianta zvenku bylo přinejmenším nezvyk. Seděl na kovové zahradní židli a já věděl, že ho z ní už určitě začínají bolet záda. A že když má takhle zkroucenou nohu, začne mu za chvíli loupat v koleni. Nemluvě o tom, že… Doprčic, kdo ví, co mu ten blbej hmyz zase napáchal v hlavě. A já se tak páral s opravama. Pod pravým uchem měl zaschlou kapku krve.  
„Owene?“ zeptal se. Hlavu měl opřenou o Jacka, který stál za ním, pevný jako betonová zeď. A obličej měl i přesně tak šedivý. Nechtěl jsem si představovat, co se tam dělo.  
Julie mi předala kormidlo.  
„Jo, jsem to já. Zdravím od sousedů.“  
Zažil jsem v životě a ještě víc po smrti už pěkných pár divných situací, ale tahle byla rozhodně jedinečná. Stáli jsme tam a zírali na sebe skrz trapné ticho.  
„Jestli mě nepustíš zpátky, profláknu všem obsah tvýho nejoblíbenějšího playlistu,“ vysypal jsem ze sebe.  
„Tady nikdo Spice Girls nezná,“ ušklíbl se Ianto.  
„Já jo!“ zaradoval se Hart. „Ale až na tu nafoukanou tmavovlásku nestály za nic.“  
Nicméně už jsme se nestihli dozvědět, ani jestli mě Ianto pustí zpátky, ani odkud (a jak) zná kapitán Hart Spice Girls. Přesně v ten moment totiž na scénu vtrhla Časová agentura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nebudu vám slibovat, že sedmá (závěrečná) kapitola bude. Ona už je! Prochází závěrečnou fází betareadu.


	7. Sympatie pro Jacka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola šestá a poslední, kde dojde k slavnému návratu čirého gelu a zjistíme, že ve vesmíru je možné narazit i na osud horší než osud horší než smrt. Nicméně prosíme laskavého čtenáře, aby nepropadal panice. Na závěr přijde kobercovka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ještě jednou moc děkuji Lunkvil, bez které by to nejspíš vůbec nevzniklo a která by si rozhodně měla napsat tu fanfiction o kradení z rakve!

Víte, jak se vždycky říká, že by člověk nikdy neměl potkat své mladší já? Nebo tedy vůbec jakékoli své vlastní já? Že prý by to mohlo rozbít vesmír nebo tak něco. Tak Jackově případě to stoprocentně platilo. Ne že by se až tak úplně rozpadlo časoprostorové kontinuum, ale Iantovi se očividně zhroutil celý svět. (Mně samozřejmě taky. Ale koho jsem já kdy zajímal?)  
Ehm... no, dobře. Nebudu se litovat. Každopádně jestli jsem tou dobou ještě alespoň trochu věřil v lineární kauzalitu a chronologickou posloupnost, přešlo mě to v momentě, kdy ve své nekonečné moudrosti Časová agentura namísto Jacka původního a smrtelného sbalila toho našeho Jacka. Nicméně spíš než, aby se Ianto někde v koutku utápěl v bezbřehém žalu, ječel na Jacka (verze č. 1 – smrtelná, vážně bych pro ně potřeboval lepší rozlišení) a bojovně při tom vystrkoval bradu. Těžko říct, kde to vzal. Nejspíš od Juana. Nicméně mohl si to dovolit, protože kapitán Hart pro změnu Jackovi držel u spánku pistoli.  
„Nemám sebemenší touhu vrátit se ke svému bývalému zaměstnání, což bys zrovna ty mohl chápat,“ vrčel na Harta Jack. „Ty hajzlové mi chtěli vymazat kus paměti. Nehodlám přijít ani o minutu.“  
„Nech mě promluvit. Tvůj Jack by měl mít všechny informace.“  
„Jistě.“  
Musel jsem se dost snažit, aby se mi její hlas netřásl.  
„Podle toho, co jsi nám říkal, ti vymažou pouhé dva roky života. Ale jestli ti zůstanou, narušíš... do háje, neznám terminologii, ale Jack, kterého známe, Jack, kterého znám já, nikdy nebude. Možná si to teď neuvědomuješ, ale tvé budoucí já mělo neuvěřitelný vliv na lidské dějiny, pokud ho změníš, změníš...“  
„... úplně všechno,“ dořekl to za mě Ianto.  
„Způsobíš paradox,“ přidal Hart, který očividně správnou terminologii znal. „Což bych třeba já s naprostým klidem udělal, protože dva roky zmeškaných dílů Siroty nemám nikdy šanci dohnat, ale tys měl vždycky nechutně moc morálních zábran. Víš, jak to chodí s paradoxama. Vždycky to dopadne nějak blbě.“  
„Ne nutně,“ zašklebil se Jack. „Oba víme, že historie má samoopravné mechanismy.“  
„Kdepak,“ oplatil mu stejným výrazem Hart. „Tohle CREčko nezachytí. Mezi tebou a Jackem je totiž jeden zásadní rozdíl.“  
„Nevypadá o moc starší než já. To vesmír neshodí.“  
„A to se právě pleteš. Kapitán Harkness se nám totiž v průběhu let stal nesmrtelným. Což je mimochodem pěkně nefér, protože nesmrtelnost jsem vždycky chtěl já. Ale v tuhle chvíli to znamená, že vás sice můžou vrátit na stejnou zálohu, ale stejný nebudete, a to už rozhodně paradox způsobí.“  
„Můžete mi, prosím, vysvětlit, o čem mluvíte!“ zaječel Ianto.  
Ano, vážně ječel slovo prosím, ale mluvil mi z duše. Po paradoxu jsem se beznadějně ztratil.  
„Výmaz paměti je v Časové agentuře celkem standardní procedura,“ slitoval se Jack. „Sem tam se to z různých důvodů hodí a mimo jiné se používá i jako trest. Jenomže agenti se občas dost zamotávají do časových údajů. Proto se používá takzvané obnovení ze zálohy. Každý agent má u sebe zálohovací zařízení, které jednou denně zkopíruje celou jeho mysl a dataset při první vhodné příležitosti odesílá na server. Jenomže moje poslední záloha je stará dva roky.“  
„Což znamená, že by našemu Jackovi nahráli stejnou zálohu,“ domyslel si Ianto.  
„Přesně tak,“ prohlásil smrtelný Jack a s úsměvem odsunul hlaveň pistole od své hlavy. „Uznávám, že nesmrtelnost je trochu komplikace, ale očividně jsem ve smrtelném stavu nezvládl umřít, takže to nejspíš zas tak velký problém nebude. Narozdíl od paradoxu, který vznikne, když mě zastřelíš.”  
Představil jsem si, jak se Jack točí v nekonečné časové smyčce a udělalo se mi špatně.  
_„Pokus se neomdlít, já ze zásady neomdlívám,“_ zašeptala Julie.  
Místo mě ovšem omdlel Jack, protože Hartovi došlo, že zastřelit ho sice nemůže, ale praštit do hlavy pažbou ano. 

Takže abychom si to shrnuli – měli jsme tu Jacka mladšího smrtelného, omotaného půlkou role čehosi, co zdaleka nejvíc připomínalo tmavě zelenou kobercovku. Časová agentura měla Jacka staršího nesmrtelného. A já s Iantem jsme museli vymyslet, jak ty dva vyměnit, přičemž naším jediným spojencem byl člověk, který více méně netušil, co slovo spojenec znamená.  
„Čestný pionýrský, vážně chci zpátky nesmrtelnýho Jacka. Děsně se to hodí,“ sliboval Hart. Ne že bych tušil, proč do toho tahá průkopníky.  
„Jak mám vědět, že nás nezradíš,“ měřil si ho Ianto pohledem.  
„Ale no tak, jasně, že vás zradím. Ale Jack je můj. Všichni Jackové, ale primálně chci vyzrálou variantu. Má lepší... jak to říct... buket.“  
„Jestli se ukáže, že je upír…,“ povzdechl si Ianto.  
„Ale no tak. Upíři neexistují. Tedy alespoň od té doby, co… To tu nebudeme rozmazávat. Ale i kdybych upír byl, byl bych rozhodně důvěryhodný, slibyplnící, spolehlivý upír. Takříkajíc upír s duší,“ roztomile se usmál a já se přistihl, že mu kontroluji velikost špičáků.  
„Nemáme moc jiných možností než mu věřit,“ poznamenal jsem Juliiným hlasem. Snažil jsem se ji moc nepouštět ke kormidlu. Tvrdila sice, že hrozba časového paradoxu je silnější než její loajalita, ale už takhle jsme byli v dost nepřehledné situaci.  
„A navíc vy ani jeden nemáte sebemenší tušení, co je Časová agentura zač. Ani ťuk,“ zachichotal se. Nejspíš to znamenalo, že už je vážně nervózní.  
„Když jsi tak chytrej, tak nám řekni, kde ji najdeme,“ vystartoval jsem na něj.  
„Před nikým se neskrývají tak pečlivě jako před bývalými zaměstnanci,“ pokrčil rameny Hart. „Ve třech časových rovinách se vybodli na placení zdravotního a sociálního. Vysloveně se bojí o krk.“  
„V tom případě nám budeš muset předat co nejvíce informací, abychom mohli vymyslet vhodný plán,“ Julie naprosto hladce převzala své tělo. Tolik k iluzi o mé dominanci.  
Následující tři hodiny nám Hart vyprávěl o časových agentech historky neuvěřitelné i na torchwoodové poměry.  
Další dvě hodiny jsme já a Ianto střídavě propadali panice a čelili Julii, která nám zamítla už tři typicky torchwoodové plány. Hart se povaloval na pohovce a hrál si s Iphonem 9, který neměl ani existovat (i když, jak jsem se dozvěděl později, jen proto, že Apple začal v jistém momentě kopírovat Microsoft).  
„Fandom z Juanova zmizení šílí,“ prohlásil jen tak mimoděk.  
„Proboha, ono to má vlastní fandom?“ zhrozil se Ianto.  
„Ještě aby ne. Ale dost mizernej,“ ujistil nás Hart. „Veškerý slash Juan/Zlý nevlastní bratr jsem si musel napsat sám.“  
„Mohli bychom se přestat bavit o pitomý telenovele? Musíme zachránit Jacka.“  
„Ne! My o ní právě mluvit musíme!“ Hart luskl prsty a spokojeně se zakřenil.  
Odmlčel se. Trochu to s dramatickou pauzou přehnal. V dojemné jednotě s Julií jsme po něm hodili cukřenkou.  
„Dobře dobře,“ vytřepal z vlasů trochu cukru. „Producenti Siroty mají obrovský vliv. Prakticky ovládají tenhle sektor galaxie a hlavně – Sirota ovlivní kolektivní nevědomí na dalších několik set let. Pokud budeme držet v šachu je, seženou někoho, kdo má kontakt na Agenturu.“  
„A ty je chceš držet v šachu tím, že máme Juana?“ zeptala se Julie.  
„Těsně vedle,“ roztáhl ústa do širokého úsměvu, ve kterém zasvítily špičáky. „Já je chci držet v šachu tím, že jim Juana vrátíme.“

Vrátit se na planetu Siroty bylo jako zlý sen. Hartův plán měl jednu nezanedbatelnou výhodu – tedy alespoň pro mě. Ianto sice v Sirotě hrál, ale jaksi neviděl nikdy ani jediný díl. A kdo by mu mohl napovídat lépe než jistý velice nenápadný oblak subatomárních částic? Nicméně až na tenhle příjemný bonus to byla noční můra.  
_„Nemáš sebemenší tušení, do čeho lezeš,“_ sdělil jsem mu. Samozřejmě až v momentě, kdy jsme tam byli. Nehodlal jsem riskovat, že si to rozmyslí.  
Neodpověděl. Jen zaťal zuby a nervózně si popotáhl rozevlátou rozhalenku. Mířili jsme do zcela očividné pasti, kterou na Juana líčil jeho Zlý nevlastní bratr, a naší jedinou zbraní byla nejdoporučovanější z Hartových fanfikcí.  
Ianto zaklepal na dveře polorozpadlé usedlosti uprostřed pouště. Foukal štiplavý vítr a okolo nás se každou chvíli prokutálel kus křoví. Každý idiot musel vidět, že za špinavými okny se ukrývá nejméně deset střelců.  
„Jsem tady. Jak jsi chtěl….“  
_„Jak se vlastně jmenuje?“_ zarazil se Ianto.  
_„Netuším.“_  
_„Jak netušíš?“_  
_„Je to tajuplný záporák, nikdo nezná jeho jméno.“_  
„Jsem tady, bratře,“ improvizoval Ianto. „Srovnejme konečně naše neshody a nalezněme to, co nás spojuje. Jsme bratři. Přece musíme… přece se nebudeme věčně hádat.“  
Úplně jsem slyšel, jak se Hart rozčiluje, že nerespektujeme jeho geniální text.  
„Skočil jsi mi na lep, bratříčku!“ Zlý nevlastní bratr rozrazil dveře a okolo nás jako by ze země vyrostla skupinka banditů. Vážně netuším, proč jednoduše nepoužil ty, co se krčili uvnitř.  
„Padls do mých rukou a já tě teď budu mučánkovat. Hahahaha!“  
Všechna čest Hartovi, odhadl Zlého navlastního bratra na slovo přesně. Včetně toho „mučánkování“.

_„Dost to bolí, nemůžeš s tím něco dělat?“_ vrčel na mě Iantův vnitřní hlas. Byli jsme přivázaní k židli uprostřed velice nechutného sklepa.  
Zlý nevlastní bratr mu zatím vrazil pár velice dramatických facek, po kterých mu na tváři zůstal hluboký šrám od rodinného prstenu (o několik dílů zpátky ho Juanovi šlohnul). Tím ale svou krvežíznivost na chvíli vyčerpal a teď jen chodil dokolečka a mlel cosi o svém ďábelském tajném plánu, kterého byl už dávno plný UniverseJournal.  
Ianto vyplivl trochu krve. Zlý nevlastní bratr pokračoval.  
„Teď mě začneš přesvědčovat, že ve mně ještě trocha toho dobra zbyla, že mám ještě šanci stát se lepším člověkem, že bratříčku? Ale já své zlo miluji, večer s ním usínám a ráno se s ním vzbouzím. Je mou láskou, mým životem. Mám zlo místo srdce…“  
Bylo na čase přejít na Hartův scénář. Teď všechno záviselo na něm. Přesněji řečeno na jeho schopnosti napsat postavu dostatečně in character.  
„Myslíš, že já ne? Myslíš, že už nejsem unaven vším tím dobrem, které mi jen láme kosti a srdce? Jak rád bych místo něj měl temnotu.“  
_„To je strašný,“_ zanaříkal jsem.  
_„Víc než třista tisíc přečtení,“_ usadil mě Ianto.  
„Ach, co ty víš o temnotě,“ zavrtěl hlavou Zlý nevlastní bratr.  
„Temnota je plná hvězd a každá z nich je tvým okem,“ papouškoval Ianto Hartovo veledílo.  
Zlému nevlastnímu bratrovi se zablesklo v očích (vážně, taky jsem nevěřil, že se to může stát i jinde než na blogísku zdobeném jednorožci) a naklonil se těsně k Juanově mírně oteklému obličeji. Olízl mu ucho.  
„Budeš mým,“ zašeptal.  
Ianto můj slovník obohatil o další šťavnatou welšskou nadávku.  
„Nic jiného si nepřeji,“ řekl nahlas.  
V ten moment se na něj Zlý nevlastní bratr vrhl a strčil mu jazyk do krku. Tedy „zajal ho do žhavé náruče svých rtů a jejich jazyky se spojily k tanci v rytmu divoké irské písně“.

Vypadá to nadějně, co? Jakože přesně všechno šlo podle plánu, nic se nepokazilo a spějeme ke šťastnému konci? Jo, to je pravda. To je naprostá pravda. Jak to Hart napsal, tak se stalo. „Tvá temnota je mým srdcem,“ slovo od slova. A teď si uvědomte, co za prasáka Hart je. Ianto se nesměl odchýlit od scénáře. Čím blíže byla TA scéna, tím větší ticho v Iantově mysli panovalo.  
Když na to došlo, klepal se přesně tak, jak podle scénáře měl. Jen z jiných důvodů. Pouta jemně ťukala o topení, když mu Zlý nevlastní bratr šeptal do uší, co všechno s ním hodlá udělat.  
_„Většinu z toho jste už Jackem někdy dělat museli,“_ povzbuzoval jsem Ianta.  
_„To ti vážně musím vysvětlovat, že nezáleží na tom co, ale s kým?“_  
Zlý nevlastní bratr si do dlaně vymáčkl trochu čirého gelu.  
_„Sakra, to Hart netuší, že jsme bratři?“_ vyjekl Ianto a zavřel oči. Nejspíš myslel na Wales.  
Někdo velkorysý, ušlechtilý a obětavý by nejspíš nabídl, že to vezme za něj. Já o tom jen přemýšlel.  
„STOP!“ ozvalo se ze všech stran.  
Zlý nevlastní bratr se zarazil a překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Ianto ulehčeně vydechl.  
PŘERUŠTE SCÉNU, rozsvítil se nápis na stropě, JSME PŘIPRAVENI VYJEDNÁVAT.

Přesně jak řekl Hart, produkce Siroty byla banda homofobních konzerv, a proto donutili Časovou agenturu zasednout s námi k jednacímu stolu. Jejich zástupcem byla rázná rusovláska, která si zpod uhlově černých řas měřila obtloustlého strejce, co tu byl za Sirotu. Zrzku doprovázel svalovec, který ji neustále sledoval s výrazem nakopnutého pudla. Za nás se dostavil Hart (naštěstí nevyjel po svalovci), Julie a samozřejmě já. Respektive Ianto. Tedy Juan. Vytrhl se Zlému nevlastnímu bratru se slovy: „Cítím ve svém nitru čistou lásku, která mi znemožňuje řádně si užívat temného sexu. Odcházím meditovat.“  
„Okamžitě udělejte, co žádají,“ kvílel producent. Očividně jsme jim hodně rozrušili cílovou skupinu.  
„Trapné výmluvy. Nehodlám se nechat vydírat,“ zasyčela dívka z Časové agentury. „S tímhle to na nás zkouší každý druhý. Chceme Harknesse a toho máme.“  
„V tom případě se smiřte se žhavou gay romací,“ prohlásil Ianto. Sevřel se mu žaludek. Cítil jsem, že je odhodlaný k čemukoli.  
„No a co?“ zvedla nos rusovláska.  
„To nemůžete dovolit! My jsme slušný seriál. Něco tak zvrhlého a perverzního...“  
„Děkuji,“ usmál se na něj andělsky Hart a laškovně zamrkal.  
„Hnus,“ produkční naznačil odplivnutí. „Nemáte jakoukoli úctu k umění. K postavám, které miluje šedesát sedm celých devět procent obyvatel tří galaxií. Jak jim jen můžete dělat něco tak odporného?! Něco co by v životě neudělaly...“  
„Tak to prrrr,“ vyštěkl Hart a vstal tak prudce, že srazil židli. „Moje fanfikce jsou naprosto kanonické. Cokoli, co napíšu, se klidně může stát. A navíc vy jim děláte horší věci. Jen je u toho většinou chlap a ženská. Jenomže postavy nejsou vaše!“  
„Cože?“ tlustý produkční uhodil pěstí do stolu. „Že nejsou naše? Jistě že jsou. Máme na ně veškerá intelektuální práva! Nikdo nemá nárok se jich byť jen dotknout. A vy je takhle odporně...“ odplivl si doopravdy „párujete!“  
„Jsou jako vaši otroci,“ poznamenal Ianto. Adrenalin stoupal.  
„V každém otroku je jiskra svobody,“ Hart si položil ruku na prsa a já si s hrůzou uvědomil, že se v něm probudilo básnické střevo.  
„Zotročené postavy povstanou,“ pokračoval. „Přihlásí se o svá práva. Zhluboka se nadechnou a stanou se opravdovými. Jejich nitro se rozvine jako něžné květy slivoní. Nic nebude nemožné. Vše bude mít své místo na slunci. Nevinná bromance bude léhat s omegaverzí.“  
_„Co je omegaverze?“_ zeptal jsem se Ianta.  
_„Jak bych ti to... Vsadím se, že to má z těch pudlů. Představ si svět, kde se lidí dělí na alfy, bety a omegy. No a omegy občas hárají...“_  
_„Dost!“_ umlčel jsem ho. _„Už mám představu.“_  
„Kapitáne,“ zarazila ohnivý proslov Julie. „Pamatujte, že chceme zachránit Jacka.“  
„Hm...“ Hart se zamyšleně podrbal na čele, ale rychle se zase napřímil a do tváře se mu vrátil slavnostní výraz.  
„Je jen jedna věc na světě, kterou miluji víc než Jacka,“ prohlásil. „A tou je fanfiction. Obzvlášť omegaverze.“  
Zkrátím to. Tlustý producent se pokusil zabít Harta. Časová agentka se málem udusila smíchem a burákem (herdou do zad ji zachránil zasmušile se tvářící svalovec). Jednání kupodivu ztroskotalo.  
A tak se, drazí přátelé, stalo, že jsme skončili v situaci, kdy John Hart měnil planetu Siroty ve sbírku svých oblíbených alternative universe, Jack Harkness ml. se svíjel ve sklepě obmotán kobercovkou a Jack Harkness st. čekal, až mu paměť vymaže Časová agentura, na kterou jsme už neměli vůbec žádnou páku. Jednoduše bezvýchodná situace. A víte, co se stává v Torchwoodu, když nastane bezvýchodná situace? No, jistě. Správně. Tohle v Torchwoodu obvykle řešíme tím, že někdo umře.  
Zpětně vzato si říkám, že mě to mělo napadnout. Konec konců předstírání vlastní smrti za účelem úniku z vězení je oblíbené klišé. Až na to, že Jack nic nepředstíral. Objevil se na prahu pseudoviktoriánské vily a měl TEN výraz. Víte který. Ten, co napovídal, že má zlomené srdce, slzy na krajíčku a tak nějak obecně mu uletěly včely (nechtějte vědět, co se stalo, když nám jednou doopravdy včely uletěly). Ale pamatoval si nás. To bylo hlavní.  
„Jsem zpátky,“ pousmál se. „Skočili na ten nejfousatější trik vůbec. Pořídili mi moc pěknou vibraniovou rakev.“  
_„A sakra,“_ zaklel Ianto.  
Tohle vůbec nezavánělo dobrými zprávami.  
Ianto udělal několik nesmělých kroků směrem k němu.  
„Snad si nemyslíš, že kvůli Zlému nevlastnímu bratrovi začnu žárlit?“ zašklebil se Jack.  
„Tys to viděl?“  
„Každou minutu. Přivázaný k židli jsi vypadal k nakousnutí.“  
„Můžeme si to někdy zopakovat.“  
Jack si zhluboka povzdechl a pak zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ne, Ianto. Právě proto...“  
„Takže naše snaha byla k ničemu?“ skočil jsem jim do řeči. Je to dost neodborný termín, ale Iantovi v tu chvíli doslova zamrznul mozek. Proto jsem se taky dostal ke kormidlu. Taky jsem nebyl nejklidnější. Netušil jsem, co chce Jack říct, ale doufal jsem, že když ho to nenechám vyslovit... Nevím, v co jsem doufal. Ale zas na druhou stranu v poslední době jsem už pár nenadálých záchran zažil.  
„Ale ne. Odvedli jste pozornost. Rozptýlili jste je dost na to, aby mi to prošlo.“  
„Dojdou si sem pro tebe,“ upozornil jsem ho.  
„Já vím,“ přikývl. „S tím počítám.“  
„Předhodíme jim smrtelného Jacka,“ probral se Ianto. „Všechno se vrátí...“  
„Ianto,“ Jack vzal jeho tvář do dlaní. Hodně špatný znamení.  
„Omlouvám se. Prosím, odpusť mi.“  
Oba jsme cítili, jak nás hladí palcem. Iantovi se pomaličku začínala třást brada a v krku měl knedlík.  
_„Vím, co chce udělat,“_ řekl mi. _„Prosím, zastav ho. Zkus...“_  
„Omlouvám se,“ pokračoval Jack. „Nikdy jsem vám nechtěl ublížit. Ianto, Owene... Jenomže to je to, co jsem. Neštěstí pro všechny okolo. Prokletí. Cokoli, čeho se dotknu...“  
Políbil nás na čelo.  
„Ianto, ze všech, co jsem kdy miloval, jsem nakonec snad právě tobě ublížil nejmíň. Owene... je to moje vina. Víš to. Zasloužím... rád bych řekl, že si zasloužím smrt, ale ve skutečnosti je to dar. Vysvobození, které nemůžu odmítnout.“  
„Chceš je nechat, aby tě vymazali,“ pochopil jsem konečně.  
Přikývl. Idiot.  
„Ale to tě nezabije.“  
„Ne.“  
„Všechno prožiješ znova.“  
„Ale už toho neprožiju víc.“  
„Do háje, Jacku!“  
Ianto mu vrazil facku. Takovou, co se naučíte rozdávat v nejzaplivanějších putykách.  
„Jak můžeš...“ hyperventiloval. Kdyby teď Jacka zabil, vlastně by to vyřešilo spoustu našich problémů. „Proč jsi přišel? Co po mně chceš?“  
„Rozloučit se. No tak, Ianto,“ přitáhl si nás (i když myslím, že v té chvíli zapomněl na moji existenci) těsně k obličeji.  
„Jacku,“ zavzlykal Ianto.  
„Ianto,“ zabořil mu ruce do vlasů.  
Teď už brečeli oba. A já se odhodlával k tomu nejzoufalejšímu kroku vůbec. Byli od sebe tak blízko. Cítil jsem teplo z jeho tváří skrz Iantovu lebku. Byl jsem si skoro jistý, že se mnou v hlavě se Jack vymazat nenechá.  
„Juane! Má lásko! Světlo mého trudnomyslného života!“  
Zlý nevlastní bratr se přiřítil jako blesková povoděň a doslova nás vyrval z Jackova náručí.  
„Nesahej na něj! Juan je můj, jen můj, chápeš? Nikdo nás nerozdělí!“  
Hned za ním vstoupil Hart.  
„Pardón,“ pokrčil rameny. „Tady Zlý nevlastní bratříček je prostě naprosto nezvladatelně zamilovaný. Já mu zkoušel dohodit někoho jinýho.“  
Jack neváhal a dal Zlému nevlastnímu bratrovi pořádnou ránu pěstí. Dotyčný se okamžitě poroučel k zemi. Ianto si do něj ještě kopnul. Ne že bych ho nechápal.  
„Co to slzavý údolí?“ zvedl Hart obočí. „Někdo umřel? Jacku, jak jsi jen mohl...“  
„On chce umřít!“ vřískl Ianto. „Chce si dobrovolně nechat vymazat paměť.“  
„Cože?“  
Hart mu položil ruku na čelo, jako by předpokládal, že má horečku.  
„Zbláznil ses? Víš, kolik mám dalo práce, abychom tě právě před tím zachránili.“  
„Johne, já....“  
Jack očividně nevěděl, co říct. Na Harta patetický kecy zkoušet nemohl.  
„Budu hádat, jo? Tvé utrpení je příliš velké na to, abys ho mohl dál snášet, takže si raději necháš vyluxovat mozek. Uvědomuješ si, že se chováš jako přiblblá telenovela?“  
„A to se mám chovat jako nějaká tvoje ještě přiblblejší fanfiction?“ vybuchl Jack.  
Hart zvedl obočí a zamyslel se. „To záleží... Myslíš, že bychom tu dokázali sehnat mýdlo, palečnici a mražený hrášek?“  
„Ty nechápeš...“  
„Houby. Chápu. Jacku, já to tvoje fňukání poslouchal dost dlouho. Chápu, že chceš zdrhnout. Jo, fajn. Ale udělej nám všem laskavost a nebuď při tý příležitosti sebemrskačskej debil. A buď od tý lásky a zkus při tom taky nezpůsobit paradox.“  
„Nemělo by to...“  
„To nevíš. Do háje, Jacku, zrovna ty mě neuč základní časovou mechaniku. Navíc se v tom motá ten tvůj Doktor, myslíš, že si nevšimne, že je na tobě něco divnýho?“  
_„Ianto?“_ šťouchnul jsem do něj zevnitř. _„Myslíš na to, co já?“_  
_„Netuším, na co myslíš, Owene.“_  
Byl chudák trochu v šoku. Jinak by ho to napadlo dřív.  
_„To je možná dobře,“_ poznamenal jsem. _„Ale teď mi půjč tělo. Slibuju, že to bude pro tvoje dobro.“_  
Vzal jsem Jacka po hlavě ebenovou židlí s brokátovým polstrováním. V tomhle momentě to někdo udělat musel. Potom jsme ho obmotali kobercovkou a druhého (prvního?) Jacka jsme expresně vyexportovali Časové agentuře.  
Což je konec příběhu.  
No dobře. Pak se Jack probudil. Já u toho byl. Ale vážně poctivě jsem předstíral, že tam nejsem.  
Ianto ho držel za špičku prstů vykukujích z kobercovky. Ale do očí se mu podívat nedokázal. Říkal jsem, že to klidně může hodit na mě. Dokonce by měl i pravdu. Tu židli jsem zvednul já. Ale uhodili jsme oba.  
„Byla to moje jediná možnost. Jediný způsob, jak odejít.“  
V ten moment Jack skoro vypadal na svůj věk.  
„Nepřinutíš mě toho litovat.“  
„Že ne? Ianto, já bych se mohl postarat, aby sis to vyčítal po zbytek života.“  
„To neuděláš.“  
Iantovi se rozbušilo srdce. Nebyl si jistý, že věří tomu, co říká.  
Jack se na něj dlouze zadíval. Potom se tiše zasmál.  
„Neudělám.“  
Ianto se sehnul a políbil ho.  
„Možná tě jednoho dne i rozvážu.“  
„A co se mnou uděláš předtím?“  
Tentokrát už se odvážil usmát i Ianto. 

A tak Ianto získal zpátky Jacka. Hezký konec, že? Alespoň pro ně. Můj drobný problém se vyřešit nepodařilo.  
Ianto mě sice přesvědčoval, že můžu zůstat, jak dlouho chci (že prý mi vděčí za život a že máme dohodu). Nicméně… Asi takhle, já nemám nic proti ničemu z toho, co s Jackem dělali. Sem tam dokonce i právě naopak. Jenomže jsem si připadal jako pátý kolo u vozu. Byl jsem navíc. Dlouhodobě to prostě nefungovalo.  
Nakonec se mě ujala Julie. Očividně se jí naše krátká symbioza docela zalíbila. Založili jsme spolu galaktickou obdobu Facebooku, a než na nás kápli Zuckerbergovi právníci, žili jsme si jak v bavlnce. Tedy alespoň prvních pár desítek let. Pak prohlásila, že raději zhyne na vesmírný mor, než aby mě měla v hlavě další minutu.  
Dalších několik let jsem se jen tak potloukal vesmírem, až jsem konečně narazil na toho Jackova slavnýho Doktora. Moc dojem na mě neudělal. Nevydržel ani půl minuty na jednom místě, chybělo mu obočí a přebýval fez. Ale radu mi dal dobrou. Zamyšlelně se na mě kouknul, zatahal se za motýlka a řekl: „Díváš se na to ze špatného úhlu. Musíš prostě jen myslet ve více rozměrech.“  
Popravdě, napřed se mi to zdálo jako hodně mizerná rada. Jako něco, co vám ve tři ráno sdělí televizní jasnovidec. Jenomže pak dodal ještě jednu věc.  
„Měl by sis založit nemocnici. Vždycky se najde někdo, kdo bude dost zoufalý, aby tě nechal žít u sebe v hlavě.“  
To už byl lepší nápad. Více méně jsem se ho chytil. Založil jsem si luxusní sanatorium. Nejsem včerejší, potřebuju svý pohodlí.  
A potom sem přivezli vás, chlápka, co píše seriály do televize. Je mi celkem fuk, jak jste se tu octnul, ale práce s váma teda bylo. Mimochodem, ta játra už jsou v pořádku a plíce máte taky jako nový. Tím pádem bych se šoupnul o dům dál.  
_„Ale takhle přece nemůže příběh končit!“_  
A jak by jako měl končit?  
_„Já nevím… nějakým velkým přechodem. Hrdina by měl získat, po čem jeho srdce touží. Mělo by dojít k nějaké zásadní změně…“_  
No tak jo, když to chcete brát takhle. Nejlepší je, když příběh končí svatbou a tu bychom tu měli. Na jaře roku 2016 (2. dubna pozemského letopočtu) do svazku manželského po krátkém zasnoubení vstoupili kapitán John Hart a Zlý nevlastní bratr. A pak žili šťastně až do své tragické a srdceryvné smrti. Pohřeb trval dvanáct dílů a umřelo během něj pět dalších osob, došlo k rozpadu tří manželství a narodilo se osm dětí.  
Připadá vám to jako dostatečně šťastný konec?  
_„Já nevím… Popravdě, kdyby to byl můj příběh, napsal bych to úplně jinak. Celé té věci se subatomárními částicemi by určitě nikdo nevěřil. Prohlásili by, že je to naprostý fyzikální nesmysl. Nemluvě o tom, že kapitán Hart mě sem přivezl.“_  
Samozřejmě, že smrt jen fingovali. Už jste někdy někoho v telenovele viděl doopravdy umřít? 

Daviese si vyzvednul Hart, který pro něj měl práci na Sirotě, a já se přesunul do dalšího pacienta. Jenomže najednou na to furt musím myslet. Tam někde venku je Jack a Ianto možná pořád žije. Někde venku ještě pořád musí být nějaká Candie a baťůžkáři.  
Sedím v pitomý luxusní nemocnici, courám z jedný hlavy do druhý a tam někde venku je vesmír.  
Cítím to ve všech těch vědecky ještě pořád pořádně nepochopených částicích, ze kterých se skládám.  
Stalo se to někdy chvíli po tom, co jsem dovyprávěl svůj příběh. Teprve tehdy skončil a mohl začít nový.  
Jsem připravený. Vydám se na cestu.  
Možná najdu Jacka. Možná Doktora. A kdoví co všechno ještě.  
Na plážích Iliry jsou prý vlny velký jako barák, co v měsíčním svitu světélkují. Je to jako létat mezi diamanty.  
Na něčem takovým se určitě každou chvíli někdo pomlátí dost na to, aby potřeboval pořádnýho subatomárního doktora.


End file.
